Summer Rain
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: Why is Hiei making googly eyes at a girl? Who in the world is Koenmie? How are our favorite foursome suppose to stop this new threat when they're in love with her?
1. chapter 1

Who: Two fics at once can I really do this, I mean stay focused enough to do two fics.   
  
Kuwabara: (shrugs) How good of a writer are you?  
  
Who: Good enough. I hope well sorry for the clichéness and all but that's just cause this is the first chapter. This one will probably suffer by not getting updated as quickly. I promise to update at least twice a week. For those of you who are interested.  
  
Kuwabara: Say why am I here?  
  
Who: To sit there and look pretty, you're gonna do the disclaimer baka   
  
Kuwabara: Why's everyone always so mean.  
  
Who: (sympathetically) I'm sorry, I'll make a story with love for you.  
  
Kuwabara: Ow goody. When?  
  
Who: You'll see now do the disclaimer.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, she doesn't own us guys from Yu Yu Hakusho. So when ya gonna make the love story about me.  
  
Who: YOU'LL SEE!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mad Scientist   
  
"Alright this project is gonna be so awesome. I've been working on it for weeks." Said Xeavian excitedly, a tall lanky girl with knotty hazel hair. Her skin was pale and she wore the distinct duct taped glasses of the class nerd. Xeavian poured some of a pink liquid she into a beaker and then placed it onto a Bunsen Burner. .  
  
"That Xeavian Touyakaki (A/N. if you caught this I just couldn't help.) is so weird."  
  
"Yeah only a freak would be so excited over chemistry." Whispered a few students that were working on their own projects. The projects were meant to be group work but Xeavian chose to work alone. Most of the class, was in fact watching Xeavain at work since they hadn't done nearly as much a she had, on her project.  
  
The door to the classroom opened drawing the eyes of the students to the door. An extraordinarily lovely young woman stepped into the classroom. The young woman had very fair skin, deep violet eyes, and sliver-blue hair. She wore a big smile as she looked at all the staring eyes of the enchanted young men in the class room.  
  
"Hello there do you need any help." Said Mr. Duval as rose to greet the young woman. The young woman walked over to him and slid a piece of paper onto his desk. Mr. Duval fixed his glasses, then looked at the paper and nodded. "Class." Said Mr. Duval waiting till everyone was watching. "We have a new student this is Delilah Kylarkallana. (A/N. If you're reading this, I said I would and I did. Ha ha ha.) There was a class response hello, and Delilah.  
  
"Ms. Kylarkallana you can just take a seat the rest of the class is just finishing up on their projects."   
  
Delilah nodded and sat down. She looked in the direction of Xeavain, who was now continuing on her project, with great interest.  
  
"Hello there." Said an unfamiliar voice that cause Delilah to look away for Xeavain. Delilah was looking a remarkably handsome young man with long silky red hair and emerald eyes that look delicate and beautiful against his handsome features. Delilah smiled "He is very handsome" she thought, but what really caught Delilah's attention was the fact that she could sense his spirit energy. Delilah didn't doubt that he could sense her own, but she stayed calm so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to that fact.   
  
"Hello." Said Delilah sweetly. Her purple eyes flashed.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Miss Kylarkallana. I'm Shuichi Minamino (A/N. Is that right? The spelling varies from person to person which is confusing.), I'd just like to say that if you ever find yourself needing anything I'd be more than happy to help you out."   
  
"Thank You." Said Delilah smiling. "That's very kind of you but I'm fine right now." Delilah finished by turning her attention back onto Xeavian and her bizarre project. Shuichi nodded and turned to return to his own project, which was already finished by the way.  
  
"Oh wait Shuichi." Said Delilah turning her attention back to the young man. He turned around swiftly.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's that?" said Delilah pointing to Xeavian. Xeavian at the time was setting out several other beaker.  
  
"That is Xeavian Touyakaki."  
  
"Hmm." Said Delilah nodding while looking at Xeavian. She then turned back to look at Shuichi. "Hey you wanna hang out after school or something." Said Delilah rather unexpectedly. Shuichi was caught a bit off guard for a moment.  
  
"Certainly." Said Shuichi after a moment. "Perhaps I can even introduce you to my friends if you'd like."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Said Delilah looking back at Xeavian. Shuichi began to watch Xeavian too, he wondered why Delilah seemed so interested in what Xeavian was doing.   
  
Xeavain was working with one of solutions inside of the various beakers scattered about her work station. The pink liquid that had been warming on the Bunsen Burner had started taken on an awkward glow. Xeavain picked up a beaker with a solution that was a greenish tan color and mixed it with a bit of the glowing pick liquid.  
  
The mixture of the two liquids instantly turned black and could no longer be seen through. Xeavian turned away from her mixture to record her discovery. She didn't notice how the mixture began to bubble, and the beaker began to quake. All the eyes of the class were on Xeavain at that point.  
  
"Uh Oh." Said Xeavian when she too noticed how volatile the mixture was behaving. The breaker seemed to shake more as if it were readying itself to explode. Then the black liquid seemed to leap from the beaker.  
  
In a flourish of chivalry Shuichi quickly rushed toward the distressed Xeavian. Only he was a little too late to do any good. The two of them were doused by the black liquid, which seemed to have a mind of it's own.  
  
"Sorry." Said Xeavian looking at Shuichi apologetically. Then Xeavian looked at her work station, and sighed.  
  
"That's quite alright." Said Shuichi rather light heartedly he sniffed the air around the himself and grimaced. Many of the students were laughing some of the girls were looking at Shuichi with worry in their eyes.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Inquired Mr. Duval giving Shuichi and Xeavian towels. The two of them nodded.  
  
"Yes." They both said excepting the towels.  
  
"The Mad Scientist strikes again." Whispered someone and the whole class began to roar with laughter.   
  
Xeavian went to her seat and covered her head with the towel she had. Delilah walked over to Xeavian.  
  
"Hey you okay?"   
  
"Huh?" Said Xeavian looking up at Delilah. "Yeah." Said Xeavian smiling.   
  
"What in the world were you doing?" Said Delilah looking over Xeavain's work station. Her eyes came to rest on the glowing pink liquid.  
  
"Oh I was working on an experiment see I've got this plant that grows in my backyard and well." Xeavian went to her work station and picked up the pink liquid, and brought it back to her table. "Don't worry it's harmless." She said sitting it down. " I was just doing this experiment to see why the liquid I made from the flower glows and I got a little carried away."  
  
Delilah nodded. "May I see it." She then said with looking at the liquid with a great deal of interest.  
  
"Sure." Xeavian handed the liquid to Delilah. Delilah sniffed the liquid and looked the beaker over scrutinizing the extract of the flower that grew exclusively in Xeavain's backyard.  
  
"This is so interesting. Say Xeavain can I have this." Said Delilah clutching the beaker tightly in her hand.  
  
"Hey how'd you know my name." Said Xeavian folding up the wet towel.  
  
"Shuichi told me." Said Delilah she pointed to a group of girls and the red head that was surrounded by them. Xeavian just nodded.  
  
"Sure, I guess if you really want it. Though I can't imagine why it doesn't smell good or anything. It's only useful if you want a pretty pink night light."  
  
"Thank You so much Xeavian." Said Delilah smiling broadly. "You know what we should hang out together some time. I'd really like to see those flowers of yours close up."  
  
"Okay. Yeah that sounds good." Said Xeavain happily. "Maybe this weekend or something like that."   
  
"Alright." said Delilah.   
  
The last school bell rang and Delilah made her way to the spot where Shuichi had invited her to meet him and his friends. Delilah caught sight of Shuichi and his friend. . One of them was a boy wearing and green school uniform he had short slicked back black hair and he seemed to be laughing at Shuichi who was looking a little embarrassed. Near the black haired boy was a very tall carrot-top wearing a blue uniform that looked to be the same style as the black haired boy's. The carrot-top appeared to be laughing as well. Then just outside of that ring was a considerably shorter young man, he was wearing black and his hair was spiked up, so to speak. His face didn't really covey much of an emotion, accept maybe a little annoyance.   
  
The short boy looked up at Delilah even before she reached to group, but Delilah chose to ignore that and the fact that all of the boys seemed to posses spirit energy.  
  
"Hey Shuichi!" Delilah shouted waving her hand. Shuichi turned around, as did all the other boys. The carrot-top and boy with slicked back black hair looked at Delilah rather shocked. The short one didn't really acknowledge Delilah much after his initial glance.   
  
"Hello Delilah." Said Shuichi smiling happily as Delilah walked up to the group of boys.  
  
"Hey Ku..ichi." The boy with the slicked back black hair said after he removed his jaw from the floor. "Who's your friend?" He looked Delilah over a couple of times before his eyes focused on her face. Then he flashed her a rather suggestive smile.  
  
"Oh yes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, this is Delilah, she is in my chemistry class. Delilah, this is Yusuke," Shuichi said. " Delilah this is Yusuke," he pointed to the boy with slicked back hair. "Kuwabara," He the motioned to the Carrot-top, "And Hiei." he pointed the shorter boy.  
  
"Hello." Said Delilah smiling at the boys.  
  
"Hey Delilah." Shouted a voice from not very far away Xeavian walked up to the group and adjusted her glasses.   
  
"Oh hey Xeavian. You guys this is my friend Xeavain." Said Delilah introducing the boys to Xeavian.   
  
Shuichi waved, Kuwabara smiled and Yusuke smiled and smelled the air. "Hey she smells just like you Shuichi." Said Yusuke with a suggestive look on his face.  
  
"Yeah I kinda had an accident in chemistry Shuichi tried to save me." Xeavain gasped and turned to Delilah. "I gotta go." Delilah nodded and Xeavain rushed off.  
  
"Hey it's the mad scientist." Said a few people as Xeavian rushed off and away.  
  
"That onna is very strange." Said Hiei turning everyone's attention onto him.   
  
"Yeah she is." Said Delilah lightheartedly. "But she nice too." Delilah hand went to her pocket and she caressed the small glass bottle with the glowing pink liquid inside. She smiled and gripped the contents of her pocket tightly. Then released the bottle and drew her hand from her pocket.   
  
"Perhaps one day we could all get together and get to know each other better." Said Kurama.  
  
"Right now I'd just like to get to know her better." Yusuke quipped, in an overly suggestive way. He looked over Delilah, and raised his eyebrows. Delilah didn't respond, she put on an innocent smile.  
  
"What an idiot." Thought Delilah looking at the drooling spirit detective. She looked at the four boys. "Pathetic." though Delilah mentally scowling at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Her eyes came to rest an Hiei who was starring at her in a skeptically.  
  
"What are you." said Hiei telepathically to Delilah. He was glaring at her now.  
  
"I'm no one, just a harmless little nobody." Delilah answered telepathically in a sarcastic fashion.  
  
"Don't lie I can tell you have a tremendous amount of spirit energy. I sensed you before you even left your class room." Hiei's voice now held a bit of aggravation.  
  
"Well you have quite a bit of spirit energy yourself and yet you seem harmless."   
  
"Then you don't know me very well."  
  
"Well then perhaps both of us will be learning quite a bit about each other." Delilah smiled, which caused Hiei wince a little breaking the lines of telepathic communication. Delilah addressed the other. "So what do you boys do for fun?" Said Delilah her radiant eyes flashing.  
  
"Not much, we usually just get together and enjoy one another's company." Said Kurama, as neither Yusuke or Kuwabara could talk. Both of them were far too captivated by Delilah to notice a word she had said.  
  
"Hmm sounds nice said Delilah sounding rather unsatisfied with the answer Kurama had given her. "Well we should defiantly get together sometime maybe you boys could show me what this city has to offer." Said Delilah making her voice low and salutary as she spoke.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara still at a loss for words nodded dumbly. "Yes, certainly." Said Kurama.  
  
"Alright, how 'bout we hook up this weekend?"   
  
"That would be fine" said Kurama nodding as he spoke.  
  
Delilah giggled "Alright till then boys" She said flashing them her beautiful smile and walking away.  
  
"Bye pretty lady." Said Kuwabara a goofy love struck look plastered on his face. "I can tell she's in love with me, no girl can resist the charms of the great Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah sure how could you tell she like you was it your wit or charming good looks that attracted her." Said Yusuke in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's that s'pposed ta mean Urameshi." Said Kuwabara angrily glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"It means you don't even have a chance with her, cause she wants me."  
  
"Like hell she does."  
  
"The two of you forgetting two things." Said Kurama voice amongst the bickering.  
  
"Huh?" The two boys said looking at Kurama.  
  
"Yukina and Keiko." Said Kurama raising his fingers as he said the names of the two girls.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot said Yusuke can't I just have both."  
  
"Urameshi you creep."  
  
"What? You were going after her too."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm gonna stay true to me sweet Yukina."  
  
"That's very noble of you Kuwabara." Said Kurama is a congratulatory way.  
  
"You hear that shrimp so if you want that other girl she's all yours"  
  
Hiei was still looking in the direction Delilah had left in. He looked at Kurama and spoke quietly, "I don't trust her there is something that I don't like about that onna."  
  
(A/N. as always I apologize for out of characterness. I also apologize if like I totally bored you but yeah if your like still reading this then you must still be a little interested. I promise better chapters later if this one sucked to you. So ah yeah.)  
  
------------------------------------ ------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------   
  
Who: There, the first chapter the good stuff will start soon with chapter 2 (hold up two fingers)  
  
Hiei: This had better not be another love story remember what I will do to you if it is.  
  
Who: gulp No No there is no "real" love in this story.  
  
Hiei: (Looking at Who suspiciously) What do you mean by that onna?  
  
Who: (nervously) Nothing   
  
Hiei: (Glares at Who then pulls out shiny katana)  
  
Who: Yipe (Ducks behind Kuwabara)  
  
Hiei: If you think that hiding behind that baka will save you think again. I'd gladly slice him in two to get to you.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah shrimp I'd like to see you try (hold wicked awesome spirit sword)  
  
(Kuwabara and Hiei begin fighting)  
  
Who: (Unenthusiastically) Go Kuwabara. Well review okay (Runs out of room when she notices Kuwabara is losing.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Who: Okay I know it's not a popular fic, compared to housemates, but then what is? but I still like the ideas I'm getting for it. Damnit I almost regret posting Housemates, just because of it's unbridled success. sigh oh well even if I'm destined for the bottom I can at least say I was able to touch the sky.  
  
Kuwabara: (holding ice pack to head.) Sniffle Wow Who that was   
  
Who: Extremely corny I know.  
  
Kuwabara: (removes ice pack from face) Well I don't know I kinda liked it. (Smiles)  
  
Who: Oh that's so sweet.   
  
Hiei: (in the doorway.) Disgusting.  
  
Who: Hey I'll take a compliment from anyone if it makes me feel nice.  
  
Hiei: Just write your pathetic stories so I can kill you.  
  
Who: Good thing my idea supply is almost endless.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey won't people get mad that you aren't working on your Housemateses?  
  
Who: (raised eyebrow) They know I won't leave them hanging. (looks at one of her reviews) Although a few of them seem pretty violent.  
  
Kuwabara: (Looks over Who's shoulder at the review.)  
  
Who: sigh Hiei fans, Now Kuwabara, would you do me the honor.  
  
Kuwabara: Uh Huh.  
  
Hiei: This baka onna writer doesn't own a thing except for the idea of this story, and here pitiful little characters. I sure you can tell who they are. Now write onna I'm growing impatient.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey you little dweeb I was gonna do that.  
  
Hiei: I do it better.  
  
Who: Hiei are you always gonna cause trouble see if I ever do another author's note with you.  
  
Hiei: That would suit me just fine.  
  
------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- --------------   
  
The night seemed a bit darker than usual, and a strange energy seemed to float through the air. Only a small amount of light was being given off by the slit of a crescent moon that floated in the sky. There even seemed to be a absence of stars for the night, only a few of those tiny twinkling lights dotted the sky. But the strangest thing yet to come of the night was a swirling mass of glowing pinkness forming itself in the sky.  
  
The mass seemed to be taking the form of a cloud. The origin of the cloud seemed to escape form an open window of a modest, yet elegant little house.  
  
In the darkness of a room lit only by a few candles, a figure of shadow was stirring. Pink fumes were lifting from a container that contained a glowing pink liquid. A pair of hands lifted the bottle. And even hidden in the obscurity of the shadows one could tell a smile was sweeping across the persons face.  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot." Said the person, obviously female raked her hand through her hair a couple of times. She then wrapped a thin strand of hair around her finger and tugged it. She looked at the strand of hair and another obscured smile crossed the girls face.  
  
In the weak light of the candle, the hair flashed silver for a moment. The girl admired the sliver strand before dropping it into the opened container of pink liquid. The liquid began to glow even brighter.  
  
The figure chanted some strange words. Causing even more of the pink fumes to glow in the air, until the room was very dimly lit in a weak iridescent, pink light. The flames of the candles suffocated and died away in the fog, so the as the fumes went and joined to rest of the mass the room was let in complete darkness.   
  
It girl lifted bottle of pink liquid, with now had one forth less of the contents. "Well if I'm gonna make sure this is gonna work I'm gonna need a test subject. And I know just who it will be." Another smile crossed the girls face. The cloud began to move and vanished off into the distance.  
  
In the stillness of the warm, yet strongly dark night Hiei had made his home in a comfortable tree for the night. He was resting rather peacefully on a strong branch of the tree, considering. His hands were placed behind his head, and one of his legs hung from the branch.  
  
The small pink cloud hovered through the sky, moving as if it had a life of it's own. The pink tint to it at that time of night was strange enough in and of itself. But the fact that it moved of it's own volition, well that was cause for worry. This was defiantly no ordinary cloud.  
  
The clouds destination seemed to be the very spot where Hiei was comfortably resting. It floated under the canopy of leaves and stopped moving, and just hung over Hiei's head for a moment, as if it was thinking. It wasn't long after it had situated, itself over Hiei, that it began to shower Hiei with rain.  
  
To say the least Hiei was quite startled by the sudden downpour. Awakening to the feeling of being drowned. Hiei instinctively waved his hand in front of his face, too disorintated to do otherwise. Hiei opened his eyes but still couldn't escape the feeling that he was being suffocated. Hiei tried to move to escape the sudden downpour but only ended up losing his balance and falling form the tree.  
  
Hiei sat upright and looked up to the branch he'd just been in. He noticed the little pink cloud was drifting downward toward him still raining. The could stopped moving when it hung a couple of feet over Hiei's head. The rain seemed to be falling more lightly now. Not that it made Hiei any happier.   
  
Hiei's face bore a brooding hateful scowl as he was still getting rained on. He folded his hands over his chest and looked at the pink cloud. He stood and moved over till he wasn't under the cloud. For less than a second Hiei was rain free but the cloud quickly followed Hiei's example. Hiei reached at his side and unsheathed his Katana. With a speed that would make lighting envious Hiei, cut into the cloud splitting it into two clouds, doubling his aforementioned dilemma.   
  
Instead of having one annoying cloud hovering over him, Hiei now had two, making him even wetter.  
  
"What is this?" Growled Hiei, very annoyed by the strange clouds. In an attempt to escape the clouds, Hiei used his phenomenal speed. He vanished from the point where the clouds were and reappeared behind a tree, a small ways away from the clouds. He peeked his head around the tree. The clouds looked as if they were confused and searching for Hiei.   
  
Hiei gave a very quiet arrogent little chuckle. He turned away from the clouds, and hide himself behind the tree again. When Hiei ducked out again the clouds were gone. Hiei's smirk became a bit wider, as a feeling of triumph washed over him. That is until he began to feel raindrops pitter pattering on his head and trickling down his face.   
  
Hiei let out a low growl, and folded his arms over his chest again. "Hn." Said Hiei angry that he wasn't able to escape from the clouds. After a few minutes of Hiei standing up feeling pissed, mumbling curses, and being rained on the rain stopped. Hiei looked up at the sky and saw the clouds just disappear.   
  
Feeling to confused to try and sleep, and secretly fearing another encounter with the rain cloud Hiei let for Kurama's house. It didn't take him long to get there, he was still soaking wet as he made his way up the tree that had a branch that lead to Kurama's window. Hiei tapped at the window until Kurama opened it, and the very aggravated and soggy fire demon went inside.  
  
"Hiei?" Said Kurama in a rather surprised tone. As he looked at his soaking wet friend. Kurama looked out the window and even took in a deep breath to see if he could smell rain. But everything was clear. He looked back at Hiei, "What happened to you Hiei?" Said Kurama eyeing Hiei and wondering how he'd gotten so wet.  
  
"I was attacked by a rain cloud."   
  
"What?" Said Kurama turning around sharply confusion showing in his eyes.  
  
"I was resting and these pink clouds …" Hiei stopping seeing the blank stare on Kurama's face. "Hn, forget it fox." Said Hiei as he folded his arms over his chest. Kurama awoke from his stupor, when he noticed the annoyance in Hiei's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei." Said Kurama having retrieved and towel for Hiei, and giving it to him. "It just seems a bit farfetched that it rained on just you."  
  
"Yes, well it seems a bit strange that you still smell, as badly as you did earlier." Snapped Hiei angry that Kurama didn't believe him.   
  
Kurama ran his hand through his hair. It was true, he still smelled like a science experiment gone wrong. The scent had dissipated some but not enough for him not to notice the stench. Some how it still hung heavy in the air about him even though he'd bathed for nearly two hours to rid himself of the scent.  
  
"Yes well…" Said Kurama at a lose for words, so he just changed the subject. "You seem alright albeit a little wet but you'll dry." He walked to his closet and pulled out some extra pillows and blankets, which he started keeping just in case. He laid them out on the floor then began rummaging about in his drawers.  
  
"What are you doing." Asked Hiei, having dried himself as much as he could. He put the towel around his neck.  
  
"You're all wet Hiei. I'm getting you some dry clothes to wear so you won't catch a cold."   
  
"Hiei looked at Kurama, "Have you forgotten I'm no weak ningen, I don't catch cold."  
  
"Yes, well, better safe than sorry I suppose." Said Kurama placing some dry clothes into Hiei's hand. "You know where the bathroom is." Said Kurama showing Hiei to the door. "And try to be quiet, everyone is sleeping."  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei quietly before creeping away to the bathroom.  
  
"Attacked by pink clouds?" Said Kurama still a bit confused as he laid out the blankets onto the floor. Kurama looked down in satisfaction at the little pallet he'd laid out for Hiei.   
  
"I take it I'll be sleeping here tonight." Said Hiei from the doorway of Kurama's room, as he looked down at the blankets on the floor. Kurama turned to his friend and smiled. Hiei was pushing the sleeves of the nightshirt that Kurama gave him so that he could see his hands. Then Hiei looked down at where his feet should have been but they had been swallowed by the too long pants he was wearing. Hiei gave Kurama one of those you know this isn't right looks.  
  
"Well at least you'll be safe from attacking rain clouds." said Kurama as Hiei slid under a blanket.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The night passed quickly, and gave rise to a lovely clear bright sunny day the perfect do to go for walks or just hang out outside. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara met as they had planned and were now waiting for the fifth member to make it complete.  
  
"I don't see why I have to be here. I don't trust the onna."  
  
"Because" Said Kurama, "I know that you sensed her energy. She's no ordinary girl."  
  
"That's for sure." Said Yusuke with and evil grin, doing the hourglass curves gesture in the hour. "She's a babe."  
  
"Actually, Yusuke I was referring more to the fact that she could have the potentail to become quite powerful with some training."  
  
"What makes you so sure she doesn't already know how to utilize her powers fox." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well that is possible."  
  
"Well she doesn't seem like she'd be much a threat." Said Yusuke confidently.  
  
"Hey as long as he isn't causing trouble there's nothing to worry about right. I mean she seems really nice to me."  
  
"Things are rarely ever that simple Kuwabara." Said Kurama. "Whether Delilah's good, or bad." Said Kurama looking at Hiei. "It's probably best that we keep an eye on her."  
  
"No problem." Said Yusuke, "In fact I'd be happy to keep both eyes on her." Yusuke gave a little laugh.  
  
"Well don't look too hard you might burn a hole through me." Said Delilah as she walked up behind the boys. Looking at Hiei, with great interest. Well looking at the back of Hiei with great interest since he wasn't facing her.  
  
"Oh hello, Delilah. Sorry I didn't notice you." Said Kurama turning to Delilah.  
  
"Oh no Problem. Hello Boys." Delilah waved at Yusuke and Kuwabara they both nodded hello. "Hello Hiei." Said Delilah making her voice low sweet and salutry. She smiled innocently.   
  
When Delilah's voice drifted into Hiei's ears a strange feeling seemed to shot through. Senses knolled and only Delilah rushed through his head. He turned and looked at her and for some reason she went from detestable to the most enchanting creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. Hiei shook his head trying to dispel the feeling but it wouldn't leave him alone. Hiei's will to fight the emotion wasn't strong enough and his body came more relaxed and a goofy little smile crossed his face.  
  
"Hello Delilah." said Hiei with an honest to goodness bashful smile on his face.  
  
Delilah smiled. "So. How are you guys?" Inquired Delilah addressing the rest of the boys, but keeping a watchful and flirtatious eye on Hiei.  
  
"Fine, now that you're here." cooed Hiei, in a most uncharacteristically sweet way.   
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara each gave Hiei a look of surprise which he brushed off.  
  
"That's nice to hear." Delilah responded smiling at Hiei. "SO shall we go? I want to see everything this city got to offer." Hiei gave a sharp smile and held out his arm for Delilah and she latched herself onto him.   
  
"Okay did anyone else find that totally weird." Asked Kuwabara looking wide eyed at Hiei walking off with Delilah, in a more than chummy way.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his eyes and stared with his mouth agape. "Please tell me I'm seeing things."  
  
"I would but, you aren't." Said Kurama,  
  
"What was he saying about not trusting her?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe that's just the little freaks way of saying he liked her." Said Kuwabara scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know, but somehow I don't think so." Said Kurama.  
  
"Come On you guys you're lagging behind. Delilah shouted to the surprised Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"Maybe there is something about her we shouldn't trust you guys." Said Kuwabara sounding a bit afraid "I just got a chill."  
  
---------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------- --------- -------- --  
  
Who: Okay so now you know Delilah's a little bit evil. I'd apologize for the out of charaterness but I kinda need it.   
  
Hiei: What did you do to me onna   
  
Who: (innocently) Nothing.  
  
Hiei: I think I'll be taking your hands as trophies now. Although I'd rather have your head. (violently grabs Who and throws her into a chair. ) Now you die.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey shrimp don't you know you shouldn't hurt girls. Especially ones that are weaker than you.  
  
Who: Don't help me Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei: Fine write your pathetic story. 


	3. chapter 3

Who: I haven't updated this in so long. I just found the third chapter yea.   
  
Hiei: Hn, (sarcastically) Great.  
  
Who: Oh come on it's not that bad.  
  
Hiei: You have me acting like some love struck baka. I would never react in such a way.  
  
Who: (singing) That old black magic's got me under your spell that old black that you weave so well.  
  
Hiei: Were you even listening to me.  
  
Who: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey look I got a piece of fan mail (smiles happily) This is like my first one uh, for this hour.  
  
Who: Sure it is. Is it from Penny?  
  
Kuwabara: How'd you know?  
  
Who: Lucky guess. Anyways I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so that means Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, and whoever else from that show that I'll fancy writing about don't belong to me duh.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You can Never predict um  
  
It's been about five minutes since Delilah parted ways with the boys. They ended up where they started which was back at the park, which Hiei happened to be fond of. It had comfortable trees.  
  
Kuwabara was looking at Hiei's face, which bore a very strange look of complete starry-eyed, love struck dreaminess. Hiei let out a soft sigh, and continued to stare off into some unknown place. A quaint little smile drifted upon Hiei's face which only caused Kuwabara a bit more confusion.  
  
"Man this is freaking me out." Said Kuwabara, waving his hand in Hiei's face. Hiei didn't even notice, it was obvious that his mind hadn't even registered Kuwabara's movement. He was far too lost in what seemed to be a very serene little thought.  
  
"Yes Hiei's action have been a bit startling as of late." Said Kurama, looking at Hiei then retreating back into his own thoughts, which related to a scene that occurred not too much earlier. Hiei had gotten angry and basically threatened to gauge, some poor souls eyes out for looking at Delilah.  
  
"This onna is mine. If you look at her again I'll make sure that the tip of my katana is the last the last thing your eyes will ever see." Then after that Hiei allowed Delilah to snuggle into him. Hiei wasn't the type that would normally show that type of affection. Kurama shook his head but could only wonder what had caused Hiei to have such a drastic mood swing.  
  
"It's like the lights are on, but there is defiantly no one in there." Said Yusuke after giving Hiei a light wrap on the head. Yusuke began to snap his fingers near Hiei's ears. "Yo Hiei, snap out of it wake up." Said Yusuke as he continued snapping his fingers.  
  
"Maybe his brain just broke." Said Kuwabara just giving Hiei a confused stare.  
  
"My brain is just fine. I can't say much about yours though." Snapped Hiei having broken free of his strange delusion. Hiei was holding tightly to Yusuke's wrist, keeping him from snapping his fingers. "Why were you doing that?" Said Hiei with apparent annoyance as he looked at Yusuke. Yusuke didn't say a word, but Hiei let go of his arm.  
  
"You've been acting weird, all day. Then you spaced out" Yusuke said finally since his arm was free and all. He rubbed his wrist and shot a quick glare at Hiei.  
  
"Acting weird? Explain. How have I been acting weird." Hiei said demandingly, notably angry at what Yusuke had said.  
  
"Yeah well… uh." Said Yusuke rather nervously.  
  
"You were acting all lovey-dovey with Delilah." Said Kuwabara finishing off Yusuke's statement.  
  
Hiei's face bore a expression of anger when Kuwabara said Delilah's name. Hiei's hand reached up and tugged Kuwabara's collar dropping him to his knees. "I don't ever want to hear you say her name." Hiei seethed, at least his attitude was back. "You sully the beauty of it when it passes through your lips."   
  
"Wha?" Said Kuwabara, clearly shaken up and very confused by Hiei's very overprotective action towards a girl that he hated not more than a day ago. Hiei forcefully pushed Kuwabara onto his back, letting go of his collar as he did so.  
  
"Hey what's your problem shrimp?" Said Kuwabara angrily as he pulled himself off of the ground. Rubbing his backside.  
  
"Yeah. Are you feeling alright, Hiei?" Inquired Yusuke looking at Hiei.   
  
"Hn, I feel fine." Snapped Hiei.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause your not acting right." Yusuke added   
  
"I said I feel fine." Hiei said the annoyance in his voice grew more apparent.   
  
"Alright, Alright." Said Yusuke throwing up his hands.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei. "This is all to strange." He said quietly to himself letting out a low sigh. Hiei seemed alright except for the fact that he was still inexplicably infatuated with Delilah. Kurama was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a drop of wetness against the side of his face. A few more droplets fell then a soft rain began to patter away.  
  
"Whoa it's raining." Said Kuwabara stating the obvious holding his hand out.  
  
"Gee Kuwabara how could you tell." Said Yusuke dryly. Looking at Kuwabara   
  
"That certainly was sudden." Said Kurama looking toward the sky, there were no noticeable rain clouds in the sky. "Must be a cloud burst." Said Kurama covering his head with his hands. Not that it did much to protect him from the rain. The sky started growing darker, implying that the rain wouldn't be letting up soon, and in fact the showers seemed to fall harder.   
  
(Spirit World)  
  
(A/N. Note new spontaneous scenery change line.)   
  
"Who… who are you, and what do you want?" Said Koenma nervously, sliding lower into his chair as a young women walked up to him. She had an evil yet seductive smile pasted on her face.  
  
"I surprised you don't remember me Koenmie. (A/N. Phonetically Ko-in-me, yes that what she calls him. No I didn't forget how to spell Koenma.) My little cutie." Said the girl pinching Koenma's cheek.  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that I've never seen you before." Said Koenma a little annoyed, as he rubbed. Trying his best to brave in the face of the lovely, yet pushy intruder that stood in front of him. The girl wrapped her arms about herself.  
  
"That's quite an insult. I guess I did look a bit different then. My hair was darker and a bit, my skin a different shade, but I thought maybe you'd remember my eyes." Said The girl as she spoke her form seemed to change. Her Hair took on a deep blue shade, with streak of sliver blue running through it. Her pale skin took on a slight violet shade and her violet eyes seemed to become more vibrant.   
  
Koenma started to shake with the sudden recognition of the demon that stood before him. "Ka… Ka… Ka…" Was all that Koenma could get out.  
  
"Ogre, Ogre." Koenma shouted out desperately, as the young woman hovered over him. "Where is he Koenma asked himself.  
  
"Oh, Gorge. He can't come." Said the demon pushing back her hair. "He's completely paralyzed. Besides he'll only obey me." The girl gave a devilish grin and stood over Koenma with her arms clutching the arms of his chair. A sweet seductive look in her eyes.  
  
"A beautiful woman walks into my office, and starts making eyes at me. Ordinarily this would be a good thing." Thought Koenma with a sigh, then he turned his attention back on the intruder that was hovering over him. "What do you want?" He said bravely.  
  
"Everything me heart desires, and you're gonna give me that." Said the intruder she playfully tapped Koenma on the nose.   
  
"Ha, fat chance lady." Said Koenma defiantly   
  
"Oh Koenmie you don't know how angry it makes me that you don't want to cooperate." Said the girl with feigned sorrow. "But you will give me what I want. You see you don't really have a choice." The girl gave a dark smile, that caused Koenma to sink down rather uneasily into his chair.   
  
The sound of Koenma's scream was heard echoing throughout the spirit world palace. It caught the ears of a certain grim reaper, and she quickly raced to Koenma's office to see just what the problem was. "Koenma!" Shouted Botan as she raced into his office with a concerned look etched on her face. She made note of the papers that were scattered about Koenma's desk, but other than the papers everything seemed fine.  
  
"Must've been another paper cut" Said Botan quietly to herself, betraying just a hint of her annoyance. That is until she noticed the goofy far off look on Koenma's face. His eyes seemed all googolly , and he had a serene little smile.   
  
"Koenma?" Said Botan inching closer to his desk. "Sir?" She continued finding that he wasn't responding. "Are you alright?" Still there was no response. Koenma's body gave a soft sigh, I say his body cause his mind was more than obviously somewhere else.   
  
"Your Koenmie will give you whatever you want." Said Koenma in a soft far away voice.   
  
"Weird." Said Botan raising her eyebrow. She stood in front of Koenma, waving her hand in his face. Koenma still gave no response. Botan hoisted the pint sized Prince from his chair, and gave him a violent shake. "Lord Koenma you had better wake up and tell me why you screamed scaring everyone when you look fine." Said Botan rater sternly, in one breath air.   
  
When Botan finished shaking Koenma he still seemed in a daze. Koenma's head just rolled forward as if his neck could no longer support it. "Answer Me!" Demanded Botan in a very concerned tone, giving Koenma's body yet another violent shake.  
  
(Kurama's Room)  
  
Kurama awake from his slumber to a startling realization. "Rain!" He said as he sprung up in his bed, in a cold sweat and breathing hard. "Pink rain clouds, could those clouds have been the cause of this afternoon's storm." Kurama's mind drifted back to the sudden shower that had occurred. "Perhaps it's merely a coincidence." Said Kurama he laid his head on his pillow and tried to fall back to sleep.  
  
The faint paranoia that Kurama was feeling just wouldn't let him rest. His mind was begging for answers that he wouldn't get in his dreams. Finding his efforts to sleep futile Kurama slipped out of his bed. "This is defiantly unnerving pink rain clouds. Then there's Hiei strange behavior could there possibly be some type of correlation between the two.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: I can't believe I did it I updated all the stories that I needed to update in the past few hours I feel pretty darn awesome yeah pretty darn awesome.  
  
Kuwabara: Say pretty lady do you want a soda?  
  
Who: Are you talking to me?  
  
Kuwabara: (nods)   
  
Who: (a little confused) Uh yeah sure whatever. Soda.  
  
Kuwabara: Okay (leaves and comes back with a soda) Here ya go (big smile)  
  
Who: Do you want something.  
  
Kuwabara: Could you give me that Penny girls phone number she says she really really really likes me and I want to go and ask here if she'll marry me.  
  
Who: Whatever. If you're still reading this that means you enjoyed the story and therefore you must review 


	4. Chapter 4

Who: Well I should update this for the few people that are reading it. I've just been so busy.  
  
Hiei: why do you insist on writing on this insane story.  
  
Who: Cause I'm gonna do something really funny in the next chapter.  
  
Koenma: (appearing out of nowhere floating on a cloud) I'd prefer not to be made a fool of. You have the prince of spirit world upset with you, and let me tell you now miss that's not a good thing.  
  
Who: It's just a story for the love of… Never mind. I'm writing it for fun and entertainment.  
  
Hiei and Koenma: We are not amused.  
  
Koenma: You know I get into so few of these stories and then I have to be insulted like this. I don't want to be called Koenmie.  
  
Who: Can I write one measly fic without having my life threatened.  
  
Hiei: Not as long as they involve me.  
  
Koenma: You're not exactly on my good side either.  
  
Who: (sigh) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Koenma, Sir, what is the matter with you?" Said Botan worriedly, as she slowly lowered Koenma's body downward. "Come on Koenma" Botan pleaded she gave Koenma another rough shake. "Why won't you wake up?" Inquired Botan, posing her question to the surrounding air.  
  
"Koenma sir please wake up!!" Botan becoming desperate gave Koenma's body yet another violent shake.  
  
"Botan. What are you doing to me?" Said Koenma. Each word was followed by a brief pause as he spoke in between being shaken. Botan blushed and stopped shaking the pint sized prince. A large smile spread across her face as she embraced the prince tightly. Tears of relief slid from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Koemna, Sir you're alright."   
  
"Of course. I'm alright." Said Koenma his voice sounding strained as he was held captive in a hug that was much too tight. "At least I will be if you'd stop suffocating me." Said Koenma, squirming in Botan's far to tight embrace. Botan gave an embarrassed smile and lowered Koenma so that he was standing on his desk.  
  
Koenma took in a deep breath and fixed his hat, which had shifted out of place. "Botan what's gotten into you."   
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I was just so relieved. You see you had paralyzed or something and you wouldn't answer me you just sat there with this strange look on your face." Botan imitated Koenma's dazed and far off look as best she could. Koemna only raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a look that questioned her sanity.  
  
"Well I certainly don't know what you're talking about, but sense I appear to be fine I guess you can go now."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Said Botan she looked at Koenma still very concerned.  
  
"Yes, Yes. I'm fine." Said Koenma sounding just slightly annoyed. Botan gave a sigh but seemed satisfied with Koenma's answer, once her mind was clear of concern Botan had a sudden realization.  
  
"Koenma, Sir. Your all wet." Said Botan making light of the fact that there was moisture on her Kimono where she had held Koenma at.  
  
"Strange." Said Koenma as if finding out that he was soaking wet was news to him. "Must've spilled some water on myself. Nothing to worry about Botan. I'll be fine." Said Koenma waving Botan away.   
  
Botan was unsatisfied with the pint sized prince's but there wasn't much she could do. "Alright." Said Botan rather skeptically turning around to leave. "Oh by the way Sir." Said Botan turning around. "Who on earth is, Koenmie?"   
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Delilah slowly walked around Xeavian's house, the grand tour didn't interest her in the least though she continued to smile and pretend she was somewhat intrigued. The two girls ended up in the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, a soda or something?" Said Xeavian rather excitedly, fixing her glasses and smiling at her new friend.   
  
"No thank you." Said Delilah politely, though there was definitely a slight hint of disinterest in her voice. Delilah turned so that Xeavain wouldn't see her let out a bored yawn. Xeavain, being the science nut that she was began to drone on about her many experiments and scientific achievements.  
  
Delilah sat twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers, focusing rather intently on it too.   
  
"But I'm really into natural science, I really want to go into something like botany." Said Xeavain, all in one breath.  
  
At the word botany (A/N. in case you don't know it's the study of plants) Delilah perked up rather considerably. She smiled and looked at Xeavian.  
  
"Speaking of which, why don't you show me that plant you were talking about the one that grows in your back yard."   
  
"Um, okay."   
  
The plant itself didn't look out of the ordinary, or like anything beyond that of a common placed weed. Nothing strange the leaves and steams were a blue-green color. More blue than green. Then in the place where one would expect to see petals, were little fuchsia bulbs. That looked as if they were ready to open up and expose some petals.   
  
Delilah let out a small gasp that went undetected by Xeavian. "I know, right now they don't look like anything special. But at night when they open up, the blossoms are just well, beautiful. (A/N. just a bit of info. There are flowers that only open up, I can't remember what they call the flowers nor do I care to. But still it's pretty interesting, well that's it for my walk down botany lane.)   
  
"The petals are a shade of fuchsia, just as the bulbs are." Xeavain, kneeled down and pointed at one of the bulbs. "Well at least around the edges as it goes to the center the color becomes considerably darker, oh and the smell. They look there best during the nights with full moons. In my opinion anyway." Xeavain, continued to speak going into excruciating detail with all that she had observed with the flower, and for the first time Delilah was actually interested in the conversation.  
  
"And they only grow here?" Inquires Delilah, a wide smile on her face as she eyed the plant.  
  
"Well as far as I can tell." Said Xeavian, she looked at the flower pensively. "Not that I'm saying the flower id only indigenous to my backyard. But, I do know that it's rare. I don't even know the name of it. If it even has a name. Perhaps it's a new breed the mutated to adapt to this climate. As far as I can tell it's related to some…"   
  
"The Amorous." Said Delilah quietly she kneeled down and lightly touched one of the pods, which seemed to perk up from her touch. Now by this time Xeavian was standing over Delilah she had quieted her ramblings and was looking at Delilah with questioning eyes.  
  
Feeling Xeavian's gaze on her Delilah looked up and gave an innocent smile. "Oh I just think that, that would be a good name, you know if you want to name it."  
  
"But way call it the amorous?"  
  
"Because." Delilah voice became softer like she was drifting off in thought or something. "I fell in love with it the moment I laid eyes on it." Delilah looked at the flowers in the way a mother would look at her new born child. Delilah's hand once again touched one of the plants and the small group of flowers seemed to lean toward her.   
  
"Alright. That name would work." Said Xeavian with a light hearted smile, thought she seemed somewhat skeptical. Delilah whispered something to the flowers, that went undetected by Xeavian's ears. The with a nod Delilah rose. She smiled at Xeavian and clasped her hands together behind her back.   
  
"Oh, Xeavian I was wondering do you think that I could have some more of the potion, I mean liquid that you gave me before. I've found a wonderful use for it." Delilah said with a cynical smile.  
  
(elsewhere)  
  
"I've been trying to find out what could be making Hiei act the way he has been." Said Kurama to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as they listened in. "He spoke of pink rain clouds the other night. Then it rained that afternoon."  
  
"Yeah so. What's wrong with a little rain?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well I'm not all that certain that it is just normal rain. What really worries me though, is that there is a distinct possibility that we could end up just like Hiei."  
  
"What just because of a little April Showers?" Said Yusuke.  
  
"It's more serious than that Yusuke. There might be some type of enchantment in the rain water, in the pink clouds oat least."  
  
"What so you think Delilah found some way to control clouds and fill them with a love potion and it's affecting Hiei." Yusuke said half not believing what he said.  
  
"Yes as unbelievable as it sounds I believe something like that occurred. Whether or not Delilah is behind it still isn't certain but I suppose as of now she is the only suspect."  
  
"Why's the pretty girl have to be evil?" Asked Kuwabara with a forlorn look on his face.   
  
"Well with Hiei acting the way he has. I guess love potions, and mind control are believable explanations." Said Yusuke. "That would explain a few things."  
  
"Why do you three insist and thinking that there is something wrong with me?" Said Hiei's voice from the shadows behind the three boys. Kuwabara gave a small frightened squeak.  
  
"Oh it's just the shrimp." Said Kuwabara all the same he took in a deep breath, and lightly taped on his chest.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei you know that you never act all lovey-dovey." Said Yusuke looking at Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke his eyebrow slightly raised. "What are you talking about detective?" Said Hiei his voice demanding answers.  
  
"Do you mean to say you don't remember?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Remember what, fox? What am I missing and why do the three of you seem to think I'm acting strangely."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, by a beeping sound. Yusuke quickly pulled out his communicator. There on the screen was a very worried looking Botan.  
  
"You guys we have an emergency." Said Botan a tone of urgency in her voice. "The spirit world vaults they're being raided. Get here as fast as you can." Said Botan, before he face was quickly replaced by that of Koenma's.  
  
Koenma gave a nervous laugh, "Sill Botan, there is absolutely nothing wrong." Said Koenma in a voice that won him a very skeptical look from Kurama. "Everything is just fine, you can relax. Botan's just not feeling herself." Said Koenma gesturing that Botan was crazy.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sir?" Botan said Nearly shouting, as she appeared on the screen where she could be seen angrily holding Koenma by the collar of his shirt. Botan looked down at Koenma menacingly.   
  
"Me crazy? You're the one being robbed blind." Botan pointed in a direction off screen somewhere. "And you don't even want to do anything about it." Koenma looked away from Botan and face toward the screen and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"There absolutely nothing wrong." Said Koenma his voice sounded nervous.  
  
"Why are you lying." Botan gave Koenma a violent shake. "Do you want some demon to run off with all those important artifacts?"   
  
"I order you four to stay put." Said Koenma allowing his voice to sound commanding.   
  
"You're the one not acting yourself." Said Botan still holding Koenma by the collar she faced the screen. "You guys had better get her pronto, and stop that thief!" Said Botan her voice was shrill demanding, and filled with anger. Botan's eyes seemed to command that her orders be followed. By this point Koenma's face didn't even appear on the screen anymore. There was only Botan's angry and demanding eyes.  
  
"Don't hurt her." Came Koenma's voice, sounding meek and a little frightened. Then the communicator went black, leaving four very confused spirit detectives to ponder just what course of action they should take.  
  
"Okay is it me or is everyone starting to act really weird all of a sudden?" Said Yusuke he shot a quick glance in Hiei's direction.  
  
"So, uh should we stay, or are we gonna go?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well Botan isn't one to joke about serious things like this." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, but the toddler said that there was nothing to worry about." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Well it's obvious one of them wasn't telling the truth." Said Hiei, in a point blank manner.  
  
"It might be best if we check it out just to be safe, if the vaults of Spirit World are truly being raided then their could be trouble." Said Kurama.  
  
"Right." Said Yusuke and with a nod the four detectives were on their way.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: Whew, that was exhausting but much to the chagrin of my two guests I've done yet another chapter.  
  
Koenma: Why must you continue to mention the Koenmie thing?  
  
Who: It's funny.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Koenma: Hey at least you were in character for this chapter.  
  
Who: He won't be for the next chapter (Laughs manically)   
  
Hiei: I promise you a slow and painfully death.  
  
Who: (Stops laughing, and starts pouting) That'd so cruel.  
  
Koenma: Normally I'd say that you can't kill humans, Hiei. But I think I'll make an exception.  
  
Who: Laterz. (Takes off) 


	5. Chapter 5

Who: (grumbles dirty words) Oh I could say some things. Deleting my story wasn't good enough they had to lock my account so I couldn't update too. (more dirty words) Oh well that's in the past and I can update again. Happy sunshine fun and joy.   
  
Koenma: Do you get a kick out of being weird.  
  
Who: No it's just my (notices who she's talking to then sees Hiei. Gives a nervous laugh) What are you guys doing here?  
  
Hiei: We came to stop you from continuing this story.  
  
Who: (Smiles innocently) Whatever for.  
  
Koenma: It's embarrassing.  
  
Who: (laughs a little)  
  
Hiei: (Raises katana so that tip if level with her eyes.)  
  
Who: (nervous laugh) Is that a new Katana?  
  
Hiei: (nods)   
  
Who: (gulp) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Um so whatcha gonna do with that Hiei.   
  
Hiei: As if you don't know.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The spirit world vaults seemed abuzz with excitement as the many ogres that roamed the halls of the palace, abandoned their posts to help out the intruder. They seemed to be raiding the vaults willingly, while said intruder just stood happily outside watching. Anyone that wouldn't cooperate had already been locked away, minus Botan who was still beating Koenma over the head. Figuratively of course.  
  
"Come on Gorgie, are you sure there aren't any hidden tunnels or passages in there. No secret vaults that we could've forgotten." The intruder cooed, as she gently rubbed the ogre underneath his chin. Gorge just turned a purplish color as he began to blush, then gently shook his head. The girl gave a forlorn sighed, "Are you certain." The girl gently cooed, Gorge nodded. The girl gave a soft groan, and removed her hand from underneath the ogre's chin. Gorge toppled over, still blushing, with little heart pulsing away in his eyes.  
  
"Worthless." Said the girl as she looked on in disappointment as the ogres continued to bring out artifacts that weren't to her liking. "Where is it?" The girl asked herself.  
  
"Hey! Who are you and what do you think you're doing." Came Yusuke's voice as he and his three companions raced down the hall toward the intruder. The girl turned around, to face the spirit detectives and gave a rather amused smile. "Well, Well the spirit detectives. I was just looking for a few things but, I'm most happy to see the four of you."  
  
Yusuke and the others quickly stopped running, just a little unnerved by the calm demeanor of the intruder, especially at their arrival. They were also surprised that the intruder appeared to be quite attractive.  
  
"Oh but first allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kallana." Said the girl her smile grew darker and more sinister. Yusuke took a step back, feeling just a little apprehensive.   
  
"Oh don't be afraid." Said Kallana.  
  
"Hey we're not afraid." Said Kuwabara, while he slightly shivered as he stood behind Kurama.  
  
"Sure." Said Yusuke looking rather skeptically at Kuwabara. "Unless you're looking for a good ass kicking. I suggest you stop." Said Yusuke looking back toward Kallana.  
  
"Urameshi!?!" Said Kuwabara looking at Yusuke rather menacingly.  
  
"Oh come on Kuwabara don't start this now." Said Yusuke he didn't give Kuwabra eye contact as he spoke.  
  
"Buh?"   
  
"Oh I don't think that you'll be hurting me." Said Kallana with a smile. "Yusuke." Kallana smiled widely, after she gently cooed Yusuke's name. Batting her eyes.  
  
Yusuke went wooded to the world, and a goofy smile drifted onto his face. Then Yusuke's body fell over.  
  
"Yusuke!" gasped Kurama.  
  
"Urameshi! Hey! Wake up!" Said Kuwabara he lifted Yusuke up and started smacking his face.  
  
Hiei gave a little growl and took out his katana. He looked rather menacingly toward Kallana and she simply smiled.   
  
"You're not planning on trying to hurt me are you Hiei." Hiei's eye gave a little twitch before he was overcome, in mid-run. Hiei's legs began to wobble and he looked rather dizzy as he slightly stumbled, a love struck smile on his face.  
  
"Uh Oh." Said Kuwabara, as he noticed that Hiei had fallen under the spell. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at one another, realizing that the rain had indeed been enchanted. Kuwabara swallowed hard.   
  
Kallana walked forward, Kurama and Kuwabara both took defensive positions, that made Kallana give a soft laugh.  
  
"What the matter boys don't you love me?" Said Kallana her eyes scrunched up as she smiled wider.   
  
"Cover your ears Kuwabara somehow the affects of the spell only work when she says your name." Said Kurama. Kurwabara nodded and stuck his fingers into his ears.  
  
"Simple, stupid Kuwabara, don't you want to love me?" Said Kallana she let her voice drip with fake emotion. Kallana even gave a slight pouting look. Kuwabara's eyes went all starry, and he gave a dreamy little sigh and looked toward Kallana.  
  
"Kuwabara, no." Said Kurama feeling unnerved.   
  
"Come to me boys." Said Kallana with a soft smile. The three affected spirit detectives floated over to Kallana. Well, actually, Yusuke and Hiei, floated over to Kallana. Kuwabara joyfully skipped to Kallana. Kallana smiled looking at the three completely enamored boys.  
  
Kallan rubbed underneath his chin, much like what she'd done with Gorge earlier. Kallana gave a soft throaty laugh. "Big, dumb, ugly, and completely loyal, like a dog." Kuwabara began to bark, which made Kallana laugh again. Then she turned toward Kurama. "Oh don't think I've forgotten about you." Said Kallana letting herself smile as she stopped rubbing Kuwabara's chin.  
  
Kurama gulped a little he knew that he'd go over just like the others but he couldn't think of anything that he could do. "Kurama." Said Kallana softly her voice breaking through Kurama's thoughts. Kurama's heart jumped into his throat and for a moment he'd stopped breathing, only winced, closing his eyes. That is, until Kurama realized that he hadn't been affected.  
  
Both Kurama and the girl looked a little shocked for a moment. "It's not working." Said Kallana sounding a bit distressed. "Oh this will never do."   
  
While Kallana, was busy wondering why her spell wasn't working Kurama took this time to pull together a quick, yet rather irrational plan of attack. He raced forward, toward the girl. For a moment Kallana was caught off guard when she noticed Kurama racing toward her, but that didn't last long as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei, went into defense mode in front of Kallana.   
  
They quickly subdued Kurama grabbing onto his arms, and holding him back. Kallana looked rather pleased, especially when she realized that Kurama wouldn't dare attack as long as she was using the other three spirit detectives as her shield. Kurama struggled in the grasp of his three former companions.   
  
"What a shame." Said Kallana, sounding somewhat disappointed. "It would've been fun to have you under my control." Kallana gave a forlorn sigh as she walked up close to Kurama's face. "What a shame." Kallana kissed two of her fingers, then pressed then to Kurama's lips. "Oh well, I can't have any lose ends." Kallana kissed Yusuke on the cheek. "Take care of him for me please." The three love struck spirit detectives nodded and watched as Kallana disappeared.  
  
Kurama quickly broke out of the three boys grips as the watched Kallana leave. The three boys turned to look at Kurama. Yusuke moved toward the front of Kuwabara and Hiei. "Nothing personal." Said Yusuke looking at Kurama. "But…" Yusuke shrugged. Then unleashed a barrage of punches at Kurama, after racing toward him.   
  
"Yusuke." Said Kurama as he tried his best to block Yusuke's punches. "I don't." Kurama struggled a bit to keep up with Yusuke's speed. He could feel himself being pushed back. "I don't want to have to fight you." (A/N. I do hope I can write this scene out well. The description in words may not seem as cool as it does playing out in my head. Oh well wish me luck.)  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll lose." Said Yusuke he punched the ground where Kurama had stood. Kurama was able to just barely dodge the attack. There was a nice sized crater at the point the point where he had once stood. Kurama was able to jump back dodging another one of Yusuke's attacks. Kurama then was forced to quickly side step Kuwabara who had his spirit sword out and was swinging it.  
  
Kurama didn't even have time to think moving on pure instinct he was able to dodge a few spirit gun blasts. Kurama felt a sharp pain in his arm, and he quickly grabbed his arm. Slowly looking down at his hand Kurama noticed that he was bleeding. Kurama looked up from his arm only to be knocked down by Hiei.   
  
After giving a wince of pain Kurama looked up. Hiei was standing over Kurama smirking. "Good-bye fox." Said Hiei raising his katana, Kuwabara were now on either side of Hiei. Kurama thought quickly trying to think of some way he could escape.  
  
"Kallana will be most grateful that you dispatched with me Hiei, she's most certain to give you a special reward." Said Kurama looking up toward Hiei, and the others he only hoped his plan would work. Hiei just smirked.  
  
"Hey wait a minute shrimp." Said Kuwabara, stopping Hiei from killing Kurama. "I'm not gonna let you kill Kurama." Kurama gave a sigh of relief believing the spell had worn off. "I'm gonna do it." Said Kuwbara, pointing at himself with his thumb. If Kurama wasn't already on the floor that would've knocked him over for certain. "Then Kallana will want to reward me." Siad Kuwabara smiling.  
  
"No way Kuwabaka!" Said Yusuke pulling back on Kuwabara. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei began to squabble on who would be killing Kurama. The boys were so engrossed in their argument they didn't notice the vines that sprouted from the ground until they were all wrapped up and unable to move.  
  
"Hey! What Hell!" Said Yusuke loudly as he struggled in vain against the restricting vines. That had wrapped him up like a mummy up to his neck.  
  
"What is this." Growled Hiei angrily. As he too struggled against the vines.  
  
Kuwabara was only able to mumble as the vines had Kuwabara covered up to his ears.  
  
"Sorry this is for your own good." Said Kurama apologetically as he got to his feet, Kurama held his arm, where he'd been cut. "I'll come back for you later. More than likely after the spell's worn off." Said Kurama before he left the four boys, still entangled in the vines, and struggling in vain.  
  
"I was gonna get a kiss from Kallana." Said Kuwabara in a whiny voice.   
  
"Baka."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: What did you think?  
  
Hiei: (wrapped up at the moment) I think you'd better untie me.  
  
Who: I don't exactly have a death wish Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I think you do   
  
Koenmie uh…ma: You're gonna get it when I escape.  
  
Who: (put hand to ear) Someone's calling me gotta go bye ie 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei: Let us go onna or I will make you regret this.  
  
Who: Oh Hiei just relax and get comfortable I've still got a few more chapters before this is over.  
  
Koenma: How dear you detain the prince of Spirit world.  
  
Who: It's not like I'm trying to hurt you, it's just a story  
  
Koenma: It's just humiliating.  
  
Who: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Koenma: Thank all that's wonderful  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness)  
  
Slipping away from the vaults, and into the Palace Kurama noticed all of the ogres that had been affected. They all stood still as if they were stone statues, each of them wore a dazed, dreaming far off look on their faces. The same look Hiei had worn just after Delilah had left. Kurama had taken to wondering how the spell worked.  
  
First the person obviously had to drenched in the potion, that seems only to fall from those strange pink clouds he kept hearing about. Next the person's name must be said. "So." Said Kurama to himself intuitively. "The true initiation of the spell is oratory." Kurama, began to wondered why he wasn't affected, but decided he would give more thought to that subject later. At least until he could find to origin of the potion, and how that demon knew all of their names, when to his knowledge he'd never seen her before.  
  
Clearing his head Kurama went back to thinking about the potion he'd worry about the other things later. Once the person's name had been said they instantly fall in love with the person that says their name.  
  
"No" said Kurama shaking his head. "That night after the rain, I said Hiei's name and he didn't instantly fall in love with me. There must be something more to it than that. Perhaps there most be a certain amount of time for the spell to occur." Kurama said thinking more on that possibility. Somehow it just didn't add up to him, why were the times so varied?  
  
"It must be that, as long as the caster of the spell is in view the victim seems to stay under their power. After a time the person appears to just zone out." Kurama made light of all the statue like ogres with dazed looks on there faces. "Then after that there is a time period when the person appears to act like themselves but are still under the spell. But in time the spell does wear off." Kurama thought back to Hiei, and the moment just before they decided to check out the vaults.  
  
"Yes, Before we came here Hiei seemed to be acting himself, so with time the spell should wear off. Unfortunately the person doesn't remember anything after that. Well even so, that's actually a relief. As long as it doesn't rain." Kurama couldn't help but lightly smile at that particular statement. Whether out of apprehension or amusement was pretty hard to determine. Perhaps it was a little bit of both.  
  
Inside Koenma's office there was a different scene taking place. Koenma had once again gone wooden to the world. And, Botan was once again trying to figure out what was wrong with the pint sized prince. And now she was getting desperate.  
  
Botan sighed and look at the toddler prince. "I've tried everything else." Said Botan rather uncertainly picking up the toddler prince and puckering her lips. "It worked for Sleeping Beauty." Botan closed her eyes and made ready to kiss Koemna's lip.  
  
"Botan?" Said Kurama as he walked into the doors of Koenma's office. Botan turned to Kurama and blushed. Letting Koenma slipped from her hands and fall to the floor. The child landed on his head, flat on his head but still didn't stir.  
  
"Kurama?" Said Botan, totally trying to hide the fact that she was going to kiss Koenma. A light blush crossed Botan's face. Kurama watched her with a raised eyebrow as Botan threw one of her hands behind her head and laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?" Asked Botan, once she stopped spazing. Well at least enough to form a sentence anyway. "And where are the others?" The blush had now fully fallen from Botan's face and she just looked concerned.  
  
"They're a little tied up at the moment. I came to see if everything is alright with you, and Koenma."  
  
"Everything's fine." Said Botan still sounding unlike her usually cheerful self. "If you don't count the fact that the ruler of spirit world is completely comatose." Botan said finally picking Koenma up off the floor and turning him upright "This is the second time this has happened. One minute I was talking to him, the next minute he looks like he just swallowed a bug. And he won't wake up. Plus he keep calling himself… Koenmie?"  
  
"Koenmie?" Said Kurama furrowing his brow.  
  
"Yep Koenmie. He just started it so suddenly." Said Botan looking off pensively, as she cupped her chin in her hand, and raised her eyebrow. "And, I can't imagine why. He always hated being called Koenmie."  
  
" Botan." Said Kurama drawing the ferry girl from her thoughts. Botan turned to face Kurama, letting her face fall back into a normal gaze. "You didn't by chance happen to see any." Kurama hesitated for a moment feeling slightly foolish. "Pink rain clouds."  
  
"Pink rain clouds?" Botan gave Kurama one of those. "are you feeling alright" looks. "No" Responded Botan, she looked off pensively "I haven't seen any clouds in here at all, for that matter." Botan took in a quick breath when she was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh wait! It was wet when I got here though." Kurama nodded his head as he mentally made note of that fact.  
  
"Kurama? About the vaults?" Said Botan.  
  
"There're fine I guess that Kallana was unable to find what she'd been looking for."  
  
"Kallana?" Said Botan with her eyebrow slightly raised she blinked a couple of times. "That would explain things."  
  
"You've heard of her then?" said Kurama looking toward Botan.  
  
"Well…" Began Botan.  
  
Koenma groaned, and looked around from his desk. "Huh?" Said Koenma as he looked up at Botan and Kurama. "What are the two of you doing standing around in my office. More importantly when the heck did you get here Kurama?"  
  
Botan turned around and looked toward the pint sized prince. "Oh Koenma, Sir I really wish you would stop doing that." Said Botan in her overly excited concerned tone.  
  
"Stop doing what? Botan what on earth has gotten into you are you talking about? I think you may need to take a vacation."  
  
"I think it's you who needs the vacation Sir." Retorted Botan.  
  
"No I'm fine. Although, Kurama what brings you here."  
  
"I needed to know if anything out of the ordinary happened here, perhaps you saw an intruder, or…" Kurama once again hesitated "Pink rain clouds."  
  
Koenma furrowed his brow and looked at Kurama, just as Botan had done. "Maybe you're the one that 's needs a vaction. Kurama." Said Koenma.  
  
Kurama shook his head, and heaved a soft sigh. "Are you certain you haven't seen anything, that wasn't normal?"  
  
"Well." Said Koenma. "Now that you mention it I was visited by an Angel." The goofy look drifted back onto the Prince's face, as his mind began to dwell on the girl.  
  
"Was her name by any chance Kallana?"  
  
Koenma gave a dreamy love struck sigh, placing his head into his hands. The pint sized prince looked off into some foreign sight. His mind was dwelling on something, or maybe someone. "Kallana." Said Koenma, still sounding dreamy, his eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked off.  
  
Botan and Kurama, each shared looks of total confusion. "I'll take it that that was a yes." Said Kurama, before turning his attention toward Botan. "Botan, what can you tell me about Kallana?"  
  
"Not much." Said Botan pensively cupping her chin in her hand. "All I know it that she was a very powerful and pervasive demon."  
  
"Is that all you know?" Inquired Kurama "Do you know anything about a love potion perhaps?"  
  
Botan tilted her chin, and sadly shook her head. "No, Sorry. But there should be more information about her in her files." Kurama nodded, and began to leave. "Kurama wait!" Exclaimed Botan, the red head turned back around. "Um what am suppose to do with him?" Botan indicated to Koenma.  
  
"I'm not sure." Said Kurama shaking his head. "Koenma should be back to normal soon enough. But I would like to be able to see those files on her. As well as any information available on love potions."  
  
"Uh Okay." Said Botan uncertainly. The ferry girl looked down at the starry eyed prince. "I'll get right on that."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: Okay I know it's kinda short sorry about that.  
  
Hiei: I'm not, now are you going to release me onna, or will I have to break out by force?  
  
Who: (nervous laugh) Promise not to hurt me if I let you go.  
  
Hiei: I'm not foolish enough to make promises I don't intend to keep.  
  
Who: Fine.  
  
Koenma: Well you have to untie me.  
  
Who: Do I really Koenmie?  
  
Koenma: (Goes into an angry fit.)  
  
Who: Review for me, Who. Okay. 


	7. Chapter 7

Who: This is good for me. No Torrin to bother me with his pervertedness. No having to watch out when I go and do personal things. Of course there is still Hiei threatening my life.  
  
Hiei: Baka onna still writing this story. You will one day regret ever doing this.  
  
Who: And Koenmie.  
  
Koenma: It's Koenma and you know it.  
  
Who: Who hates me. But this (pulls out a bottle with a strange glowing pink liquid in it) this will make certain attitudes toward me change.  
  
Koenma: (cowers) No not that. Anything but that.  
  
Hiei: (slight gasp)  
  
Who: (evil laugh) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_(A/N. I'm updating my least popular story. I think I'll just finish it off so it's not hanging over my head. Besides I still like it.)  
_  
"There is no information on pink clouds." Said Yusuke looking up from a large book, that he'd been flipping through. Kurama looked up from a book of his own.  
"Look in another book then." Stated the red head briefly returning his nose back into the book he held.  
  
"Hey Kurama why are we doing this." Inquired Kuwabara in between a quick stretch and a rather large yawn. The boy sleepily drew his eyes from the small book he was looking in. "I don't even study this much for school."  
  
"We've got to find some information about Kallana, and more importantly that potion that she uses to control people." Kurama rubbed his arm where he'd been cut still feeling a slight twinge of pain. He knew that Hiei, and the others didn't even remember what had happened. But at the moment he didn't feel it was important enough to tell them.  
  
A certain blue haired ferry girl come into the room, with what appeared to be a large manila folder, overflowing with papers, and information. Botan slammed it down on the table, the and four spirit detectives. Botan took in a deep breath as if she'd raced into the room on one breath. "This is all that Koenma could let me show you. I hope it helps."  
  
Not long after Botan entered the room, Koenma entered the room. Five pairs of eyes fell upon the child as he walked up toward the group. Everyone in the room exchanged rather confused looks of embarrassment at seeing Koenma at the moment. The cause, was more than likely the rainbow colored umbrella hat. Strangely enough he wore it over the hat that he typically wore.  
  
"Uh Koenma." Said Botan looking at the toddler prince. The girl blinked a few times still a little surprised.  
  
"What's with the hat?" Inquired Yusuke looking at the strange and most out of place hat upon his head.  
  
"I'm trying to protect myself?" snapped Koenma folding his over his chest.  
  
"With a goofy hat?" Questioned Yusuke raising his eyebrow. "How's that supposed to help you."  
  
"Well Kallana can manipulate rain clouds so." Koenma smugly gestured to his hat.  
  
"But sir, it's not only rain. Kallana can effectively create fog, or even a snow storm if she wanted. Though she does have a penchant for controlling the rains. "Along with that she happens to be a temptress." Botan was reading off of a piece of paper that she'd pulled from the folder.  
  
"Yes" Said Koenma. "And." Koenma's eyes were focused on the four spirit detectives. "As you may well know, especially now. That can be quite a nuisance."  
  
"That's right Koenmie.' Botan quipped drawing a slightly angry look from the toddler prince.  
  
Kurama nodded. "A least it somewhat explains the pink rain clouds that Hiei saw." Kurama stated as he looked toward the spiky haired fire demon.  
  
"Those clouds are more than likely how she spreads that love potion of hers." Said Botan still flipping through the folder. "Along with being able to control clouds. Kallana has power over a plant called…"  
  
"The amorous." Said Kurama in a soft voice, that just registered above a whisper. _(A/N. Yeah of course he'd know a little about the darn flower.)_ Whether the youko's reaction was from fear or shock was indeterminable. Still there was a look of anguished shock in the boy's hazy eyes. "The amorous?" Said Kurama letting the name of the plant fall from his lips and wondering why it sounded so familiar.  
  
"Yes" Said the toddler prince with a sad nod. "The only thing is it's supposed to be extinct. That flower hasn't grown in Makai for at least a couple centuries. Last time Kallana pulled this little stunt, I'd made certain it was destroyed." Koenma said pensively.  
  
"Koenma could you fill us in? What is she trying to do?" Inquired Yusuke. In one fluid motion Koenma had jumped up and and procured a paper from the file that Botan was holding.  
  
"She's after this." Koenma placed a black and white picture and placed it on the table, for all eyes to see. "It's very powerful."  
  
"It's a cup." Said Kuwabara. Koenma wrinkled his nose in irritation.  
  
"It's the psychic's chalice. Any potions mixed in that cup, can make it even stronger."  
  
"That's probably why she attacked the vaults." Offered Botan, as she placed the tip of her index finger on her chin.  
  
"Wha?" Said Koenma turning to Botan. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Ugh?" Said Botan in giving a defeated sigh. "Does that really matter now Sir? Kallana is on the lose with the potion of hers."  
  
"Well in any case, she wasn't able to find it in the vaults."  
  
"Of course not something that powerful must be well protected and hidden in a very safe place." Said Koenma. There was a moment of silence as the boys waited for the toddler prince to elaborate. Which left the room in silence for a moment.  
  
"Yeah and." Then stated Yusuke when it seemed that the prince wasn't planning on continuing. "Where is it hidden?"  
  
The prince lowered his head then shook it. "I'm not sure. You see as it turns out the chalice had originally been hidden in the vaults. Then Kallana attacked, and that potion of hers made her very persuasive. Had it not been for the fact that it only affected members of the opposite sex, Kallana would've succeed.  
  
"You're the prince of spirit world and you don't know where it's hidden!" Stated Yusuke slightly angered by the news that he received. Koenma only nodded. "Well this is great we're at a dead end."  
  
"Not necessarily." Said Koenma. "I know who hid the chalice, she should be easy enough to find. But whether or not she'll give you the information because of the persuasive affect of Kallana can have one you is another thing entirely.  
  
"Koenma?" Said Kurama the prince turned to the red head. "Do you know of a way that the spell can be disengaged?" Inquired Kurama hoping to ease his mind. The prince just shook his head.  
  
"The only thing is time, and if she gets her hands on that chalice even that won't be certain, you get doused with that and you'd be Kallana's slave."Koenma's eye gave a slight twitch as he spoke.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense." Said Kurama to himself, as he thought out loud. "What doesn't make any sense? What up Kurama?" Inquired a worried Kuwabara.  
"In the vaults, when Kallana had attacked. I hadn't been affected. Even thought you, Hiei, and Yusuke were."  
  
"No way. I don't remember that." Said Yusuke.  
  
"That seems to be a side effect of the potion." Stated Kurama.  
  
"How come you weren't affected?" Kurama shook his head  
  
"In any case the four of you have to make sure that Kallana doesn't get the chalice. I have no doubt she's already looking for the chalice.  
  
"Alright but if Kurama's the only one that's not affected then what are we supposed to do?" Inquired Yusuke.  
  
"Invest in rain coats" Said Koenma.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who: Now Hiei what do you say?  
  
Hiei: Please forgive me for trying to kill you on more than one occasion.  
  
Who: This stuff is awesome. (kisses the bottle)  
  
Koenma: Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Who: I'm fine for now actually. (soft contented sigh) I know I know, they'll kill me when this potion wears off, but for now I'm gonna ride this until the wheels fall off. Mm, I'd like a sandwich.  
  
Koenma and Hiei: I'll get it. (glare at each other. Then both go to the door)  
  
Who: (coos) Hiei wait you stay.  
  
Hiei: (looks arrogantly at Koenma)  
  
Who: Would you (smiles and bats eyes)  
  
Hiei: (looks enthused)  
  
Who: Would you, do me…  
  
Hiei: (weird smile)  
  
Who: Do me the pleasure of cleaning up my bedroom.  
  
Hiei: (sad nod)  
  
Koenma: Your sandwich.  
  
Who: What no soda?  
  
Koenma: (gasp) Sorry (runs off and returns with a soda)  
  
Who: Thank you now go help Hiei (Eating sandwich and drinking soda) Hey don't judge me you know you want get service like this. (Looks at Hiei and Koenma) They are so gonna kill me. (sigh) Oh well (sips more soda) Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Who: (Reclining in a chair) C'est la vie, this is the life.

Hiei: (fanning Who with palm leaf)

Koenma: (rubbing Who's feet)

Who: This just can't any better. (Sit up straight moves foot out if Koenma's hands) Which means it can only get worse. (Looks at Hiei and Koenma) Oh well (reclines again) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and the other were walking down a rather misty and mysterious path, following explicit directions Koenma had given to them.

"I wish I had noticed this while Kallana was still pretending to be Delilah. Had I known." stated Kurama with his regretful musings.

"No one's blaming you for this Kurama." Said Yusuke in a comforting tone, which Kurama often forget the boy was capable of doing. "We'd probably still end up getting screwed over." Then stated the boy his voice dropping into a raspy grumble. "I mean she can make us fall in love with her at will, how are supposed to fight against that!?! Raincoats." Then grumbled Yusuke angrily remembering the advice Koenma had offered.

"It's not fair. Oh this is awful." Whined an anguished Kuwabara. "I love Yukina, Yukina. Our love should be able to concur this. My heart belongs to Yukina, I only want to love her. Oh Yukina my love forgive me" Continued Kuwabara in quite an overly dramatic display. As he went into fits, while still professing his love for the ice maiden.

It seemed that for a moment the boy would crumble to his knees.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and grumbled, "Baka." It was not only embarrassing to hear Kuwabara talking about his sister as he was; it was also annoying. Perhaps he would put the boy out of his misery.

"Kurama," Stated Yusuke sounding genuinely concerned at the moment. Things always seemed most unsettling when Yusuke started acting serious, and seeing the concern in Yusuke's eyes he wished that the boy would crack a joke or impart some of his trademark smart ass wit. "How is it you didn't get messed up by Kallana's spell?"

The red head, could only sadly shake his head. "As I've stated before Yusuke. I do not know. It must have been something I'd done before the rain"

"Or you're secretly a girl." Quipped Yusuke, with a smile. Somehow that comment brought the tension of the moment down.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Said Kurama, lightheartedly, as he slightly shook his head. There was not the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. Really, the boy was just relived that Yusuke was not looking too seriously at the situation. And being himself.

"Can you think of anything that you, Kuwabara, and Hiei may have done, or not done. That I would've."

"What? You mean besides not going to school the day before." Stated Yusuke in a dry manner. Kurama opened his mouth to try and get some more useful information from the spirit detective, only to find his words got caught in his throat.

The mists had suddenly cleared and the four spirit detectives found themselves standing in front of a large palace. Which had just appeared in front of the boys. For a moment the boys just stared up speechless, and utterly flabbergasted. The building rivaled if not surpassed the magnificence that any of the detectives had seen.

"Was that here a minuet ago?" Inquired Kuwabara looking upward, his eyes looking toward the roof of the building.

"The toddler sure can pick em." Said Yusuke. The others nodded in agreement, as they stood in front of a gigantic pair of red double doors. As the four spirit detectives neared the door, they swung open, as if expecting the four of them. A voice echoed invitations to the boys as the doors creaked open. Kurama and Hiei were the first to enter followed by Yusuke, and then Kuwabara who looked about nervously as he stepped through the thresholds.

The interior of the fortified building was even more illustrious, than it's exterior. From what the boys could tell they stood in a large greeting hall. Astonished eyes drifted around the room from the red and gold floor to the crystal chandeliers hanging from the rather low ceiling.

After the boys spent time just standing in awe, they noticed figure coming toward them from a dark hallway. A green, ogre with curly brown hair and a leopard skin loincloth stepped out the greet the four boys. The ogre smiled, and without a word gestured for the boys to follow him.

The detectives looked at one another a little unsure, but followed anyway. The foursome followed the ogre down the corridor as candles suddenly flickered to life in front of them. Strange painting, with moving eyes, and anonymous gazes lined the walls. Yusuke noticed a practically strange picture, of what appeared to be Koenma in a diaper. The boy restrained a chuckle and pointed it out to Kuwabara.

The tall carrot top looked at the picture of Koenma exclusively, in a diaper and let out a very loud guffaw. The ogre, Kurama, and Hiei turned toward Kuwabara and Yusuke. Both of the boys quieted down out of embarrassment, and began to follow the others silently. Of course that was after Yusuke surreptitiously pinched Kuwabara for being so loud.

Finally after what seemed like years of walking in silence. The ogre opened a door and gestured for the boys to go in. The room must have been an office, for it had a large desk in it, a bookcase on the far wall, a fire place and four large plush chairs. Once the boys were inside the ogre left never speaking a word. Leaving the four spirit detectives to their own devices.

Yusuke looked at the picture of a gorgeous woman with long dark brown hair and a skin tight red gown that hung over the fireplace for a moment, then turned back to the others. "Is it me, or does this place seem a little overdone?" He went over to one of the chairs but opted not to sit down.

"You'd need a tour guide just to get to the bathroom." Said Kuwabara he looked around the room a moment. Up, down left, right, after glancing about a bit the boy flounced into one of the chairs. No sooner had the boy's posterior hit the chair than he found himself being absorbed by the cushion of the chair.

"Help!" Cried the panicked boy. "The chair's eating me." Stated Kuwabara so deep in the chair that only his extremities, stuck out. Kurama and Yusuke with to Kuwabara's aid. Hiei, on the other hand, stood with arms folded over his chest watching the others with slight amusement.

"So." Said Yusuke, slightly turning to Kurama, as the two of them held Kuwabara arms, trying to pull him from the confines of the cushion. "You got any idea where Koenma's sent us now?"

"This." Siad Kurama pausing as he tired to give a heavy heave, so as to liberate Kuwabara. "As far as I can tell. Is the palace of Adders." Yusuke gave the red head a look that begged for a bit of elaboration. "This is the place filled with treasure with power beyond even those held in the vaults of spirit world." Kurama continued tugging with Yusuke, and the two boys had almost freed the trapped Kuwabara from his snare.

"I'm surprised, this place is so conspicuous. It's a wonder…" Kurama strained as he tugged at Kuwabara. "that the palace isn't under consent siege. But, my guess is it only lets you find it if you're invited. Otherwise, it's a hopeless search. Not even Youko could find the whereabouts of this place." (A/N. Would he refer to him like that? Screw it, now he does.)

Kurama lost himself in thought for a moment, and his grip on Kuwabara waned. Feeling himself being drawn forward, Kurama quickly regained his grip, and his footing.

Just as Kuwabara was able to slide free from the chair, the sound, of what could only be described as a isolated explosion drew the attentions of Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. Kurama and Yusuke in their haste to investigate dropped Kuwabara, who was promptly engulfed by the cushion once again.

A column of red smoke was settling just in front of the fire place. When the smoke dissipated, the boys eyes widened. In front of them stood a woman: in a red dress, she was holding a cigarette. The woman looked very old, pale skin gangly, looking. She wore a dress that she didn't seem to have any earthly business wearing. Mainly because of the fact that on a healthier and younger woman it might have been tight, but it hang loosely from her bony form. The woman wore a turban-like hat that had a ruby in the center or it, and a feather that drooped down in a sickly manner. She looked as if she'd come straight from the twenties, the long way.

The three boys that could see the woman, were quickly taken aback. The woman didn't seemed very pleased with the boys' presences either. She looked at them incredulously for a moment than took a long drag from his cigarette. After releasing a large cloud of smoke the woman addressed the boys with a deep raspy voice.

"Hello boys," stated the woman despondently "I'm Pursula , guardian of Adders." Pursula spoke with her nose in the air never offering the boys eye contact. "I've been expecting you. Junior told me of your problem. I told the little munchkin to recruit more female operatives. But does he ever listen to me? No. That's why he's in this mess again. And I can't even trust the three of you." The woman walked up to the boys getting uncomfortably close to them.

Kurama gave a small cough as Pursula waved her cigarette in the boy's face. "I know beggars can't be choosers, but I'm far from desperate, if you're the best junior can offer well…"

"Excuse me." Said Kurama waving away some smoke, from his face. "We were told you could help us."

"Oh I could. But that doesn't mean I'm going to." Said Pursula tartly letting some ash from her cigarette fall to the floor.

"What? How can you not help us?" Stated an enraged Yusuke.

"I don't have to." Stated Pursula in a point blank manner.

"You crazy old sack of bones."

"No manners whatsoever. Junior is slipping." Said Pursula."

"Why will you not help us?" Inquired Kurama.

"It should be obvious enough. I'm an old woman I haven't the breath to explain just tell Junior I declined. I'm obligated to protect that relic. Now if you don't mind I'd like you three gone."

There was a soft cry on from the chair. "Guys where as you, I suffocating!" Called Kuwabara his voice muffled. Kurama and Yusuke had just realized that they had left Kuwabara trapped in the chair. The two boys hastily pulled Kuwabara out of the chair.

Kuwabara sucked in a deep breath "Geez guys what took ya so long?" Inquired Kuwabara fixing himself up best he could. Pursula's eyes flickered over Kuwabara, and her thin lips curled into a smile

"Come on Kuwabara," Said Kurama. "We'll find no help here." Stated the boy.

"Buh?"

"The walking skeleton doesn't want to help us." Said Yusuke tartly, motioning to Pursula.

"I said nothing of the sort. In fact I think it's awful the thought of anyone having to be forced to love someone. I think maybe. I can be persuaded to aid in your cause. But it is late rest the night here."

Yusuke shared a shocked look with Hiei, and Kurama, wondering about the woman, if you could call her that, and her sudden change of heart.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Pursula motion to the door, latching onto Kuwabara's arm as he left out the door. Yusuke and Kurama looked at the strange woman's actions already figuring out a way to make sure they'd get the chalice they sought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei: (Pealing grape)

Who: Will wonders ever cease? (looks at Koenma washing her dishes) This is great

Koenma: Is there anything else you'd like me to do?

Who: Hm (thinks) You could. (Looks at Koenma)

Koenma: (Statue-like)

Who: (looks at watch) Over already dang. I was enjoying the service. Oh well. Time to disappear (Takes off)


	9. Chapter 9

Who: My poor neglected story. I should probably finish this I mean it's not a bad story at least I don't think so. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Sorry for out of characterness and all.)

Pursula lead the four boys into a room that really did not seem congruent with the rest of the building. It looked dank, dark, and really modest. Actually, it looked downright deprived. It might have been a closet if not for it's size. And, for the fact that there were four sad shabby beds sitting along the walls.

"This will be your room." Said Pursula tartly her eyes were distinctly on Yusuke.

"Wow, the VIP treatment." Stated Yusuke in a dry tone.

"It's more than you deserve." Stated Pursula callously this statement was meant exclusively for Yusuke. Already a very nice vendetta was forming between the spirit detective and the crone. "These are the old maids quarters." Pursula stated in a breathy tone with an overly large grin. "I hope you find them a pleasant accommodation. And… if you do not. Well… I personally do not care."

Yusuke looked as if he would explode, and it took all the strength he had not to tell Pursula off.

"The conditions are…" Kurama quickly eyed the room. "livable. But we'd really like to know where you keep the psychic's chalice as soon as possible."

Pursula turned her cold dark eyes toward Kurama. In her face showed her deep suspicion. "Why? So you can run off and give it to your mistress." Kurama took a step back, biting his tongue to make sure he did not say something that would offend. After all Pursula seemed a strange and rather volatile woman.

"We merely wish to…"

"Just tell us where the stupid cup is before I get angry!" Yusuke interjected.

"Yusuke." Kuruma chided in a reprimanding tone.

"I do not normally speak with such crass and uncivil fools." Said Pursula.

"This is useless detective." Stated Hiei a hint of reproach in his voice. "I've never stayed where I was unwanted. And I do not intend to do so now." The fire demon finished his statement and began to walk down the long stretch of hallways Pursula had lead him and the others down before.

"Humph." Pursula huffed, as she watched Hiei leave. "A ramshackle team of deserters and fools. Junior can pick 'em." Pursula turned back toward Yusuke.

"Do we really have to stay in this ugly room?" Inquired Kuwabara quietly to Kurama. Pursula overheard the carrot-top's inquiry however.

"Oh no, no not at all _your_ room is just down the hall." Pursula smiled. "Sweety." Kuwabara was not even able to comment on Pursula overly affectionate nickname, before she swept him away.

"Well." Stated Yusuke in a disheartened tone as he sat down on a chair that was seated in the room. "This sucks." Stated the boy, once he had settled himself on the rather uncomfortable chair. Yusuke looked at the chair hatefully, as if it had done him some great injustice.

There was a loud popping sound that resonated from the underside of the chair which Yusuke sat on and; the chair went careening to the floor. With Yusuke still on it. The boy rose quickly, rubbing his backside.

Kurama had to stifle a small chuckle as he watched Yusuke.

"I'm beginning to think that Hiei had the right idea, when he left."

Kurama shook his head. "Come on Yusuke it isn't all that bad. Besides," Kurama gently settled on the edge of one of the four beds. "it's only for one night. At the most."

"Yeah whatever." Grumbled Yusuke he flounced down onto another of the four beds. Once Yusuke behind hit the bed dust rose from it. For a moment the air about Yusuke become noxious, contaminated with dust. Yusuke coughed and quickly rose and moved away from the bed. "Stupid bed!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily he kicked one of the legs of the bed. And, much like the chair, the bed crumbled down into a shabby mass of broken wood and linen.

Kurama wore a soft smile and shook his head as he walked Yusuke's temper flaring.

"Does anything in this stupid room actually work!" As if in response to Yusuke's inquiry a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling; followed by a large wooden beam that broke another bed. A creaking sound ran along the length of the wall, and this left Kurama and Yusuke feeling insecure. The two quickly left the room as a shower of debris and plaster fell into the room.

"I think she meant to kill us." Yusuke gave a cough and tried to wave away some of the dust in the air

"She most likely didn't realize just how old that room was. We should probably go see what Pursula did to Kuwabara."

"Probably ate his head, cause if seemed like she was defiantly ready to bite mine off."

Kurama laughed "I hardly think that's the case Yusuke. I think she was quite taken with Kuwabara." Yusuke's body convulsed as a shiver raced through his body. " I don't know what's worse the fact that that walking corpse likes Kuwabara. Or the fact that it's Kuwabara." Yusuke stated in a almost reflective manner. "Sure'd hate to see the kids." Quipped the boy.

Kurama and Yusuke found themselves wondering down a long and dark hallway. The type typically reserved for old dusty haunted mansions.

"This place gives me the creep." Said Yusuke inadvertently the boy walked into a stringy mass of cobwebs. Yusuke went into a slight fit the sensation of cobwebs on his skin. Like bugs crawling over him face. After beating the cobwebs away and raking his hand through his hair as an insurance gesture.

"Are you alright Yusuke?" Inquired Kurama, he was a little confused by Yusuke's actions.

"Kurama what do you think happened to the maids that stayed in that room?" The red head looked at Yusuke quizzically. Then the boy gave a quick shrug.

"I'm not sure."

"Exactly." Said Yusuke peeling away the leftover gossamer cobweb remains from himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Now if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask." Said Pursula to Kuwabara with a large smile. "I'm on call for anything you want. So if you'd like some company maybe to talk or whatever I'm always here sweety."

"Uh…Thanks." Said Kuwabara he put his head on the back of his head, which he tilted forward. As he gave Purusla a soft nod. The boy was torn between being nice and being totally put off. "I think." Stated Kuwabara quietly as he watched Pursula leave.

The suit that Pursula had set Kuwabara in was almost gaudy in it's opulence. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Which meant the room was very well lit. It had a golden glow to it. Perhaps a reflection of the gold: picture frames, candlestick, wall clock, and trimming on just about, well everything.

Even the light red, almost pink, bed spread had a bit of gold in it. Did it ever look comfortable. The bed had a plush inviting look to it, daring all who experienced it not to instantly feel comfortable in it.

Kuwabara had to take a moment just to take in everything that he was seeing. For it was more than he'd ever known, or would again. Then with a smile one his face Kuwabara hurtled to the bed "Banzai!" the boy exclaimed decidedly as hurled himself onto it.

If Kuwabara felt regret of even sorrow for his friends who were off in a decrepit room while he lounged in the lap of luxury he didn't show it. Or else it faded away in the softness of the bed he was lying in. Spread out like a very comfortable starfish.

"Comfortable?" Inquired a soft gentle voice.

"Geez your selfish Kuwabara not even inviting us in." Came Yusuke's voice. Kuwabara's eyes shot open and he sat up and looked toward the spirit detective. "You get this nice big room and she's got us staying in an oversized broom closet." Then said Yusuke looking around.

"What can I say I'm just special." Said Kuwabara proudly as he got up from the bed. "She probably gave me this room cause she could see how great I am." Stated the carrot-top.

"That hag gave you this room cause she's got a crush on you." Said Yusuke in a point blank, and somewhat insulting manner.

"Nu uh" Said Kuwabara his tone defensive, and he shook his head as he spoke.

"Uh huh." Retorted Yusuke. "Are you gonna play the kissing game with your new girlfriend?" Yusuke puckered his lips and made a faux kissing sound.

"She's not my girlfriend Urameshi. Yukina is and I don't want anyone else. Specially not her." Said Kuwabara.

"Actually Kuwabara." Said Kurama. "Pursula's attraction to you just might come in handy. She'd be unwilling to give up the chalice otherwise. We can't talk to her." Kurama said implicating himself and Yusuke. "But you may be able to convince her that we are trustworthy. She may just listen to you."

"Wouldn't I just be playing with her emotions." Said Kuwabara.

" It's for a good cause. We've got to make sure the physic's chalice does not under any circumstances fall into Kallana's hands."

"Why me?" Said Kuwabara clearly objecting to the idea. "Why not Urameshi." Yusuke paled at the thought of having to seduce the bony, wrinkled shadow of a woman.

"Cause she's got the hots for you dumbass. Besides she looks like something that ought to be in a museum, and I've got standards."

Kurama eyed Yusuke there was a bit of reproach in his eyes. "It won't be so bad Kuwabara. It will just be until we get the chalice."

"Well…I don't got to kiss her or anything do I?" Said Kuwabara in a conceding tone. "Cause if I have to I'm not gonna do this."

"I doubt you'll need to do anything so… Extreme."

"Good." Kuwabara gave a remorseful sigh as if something were paining him. "It's so tough being the cute one, maybe I should get a ring or something to show I'm taken. So I don't have to keep fighting these girls away.

Now you're delusional." Said Yusuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei found himself a bit lost in his search for the exit. Actually it was not so much that he was lost; than as voluntarily wandering about aimlessly. The fire demon would return to the others eventually, he thought. It was just that as of now something troubled him.

Not far off from the hallways Hiei was wandering about; soft misty form floated about the rooms in the Palace of Adders. The misty masses began to congregate, and water vapors began to converge. A female form was crafted from the clouds. Once the cloud had completed itself, the vapors began to solidify. Strangely they began to form flesh instead of ice. Kallana appeared with an evil smile on her face.

"Well this is just too perfect. I can already set my plan in action. All I need is a little bit of help." Precisely at that moment Hiei was nearing Kallana. Conveniently enough for the temptress.

Once Hiei sensed Kallana he stopped dead in his tracks. Hiei's movements became jerky as he looked toward the girl and her smile grew larger. _Well. Well. This is certainly lucky._ Kallana thought to herself. "Hello Hiei."

Hiei tensed up. Wanting to cringe at his own fear, and hating to be so full of that foolish emotion. The fire demon was a little surprised that he hadn't reverted into a love struck fool. Hiei reacted with cautious apprehension, that one would expect in such a situation. His hand already ached to grasped the hilt of his weapon.

"There's no need for violence now, Love." Hiei narrowed his eyes in aggravation. All he wanted was a few seconds. Which was all he really needed. Hiei grasped his katana then vanished from Kallana sight.

The girl looked about tentatively, not being able to trace Hiei's movements. He may just as well have vanished. It was obvious the girl could easily be taken by complete surprise. Which it just what happened when Hiei appeared right before her katana ready to sever Kallana's head from her neck.

Hiei's movement were quick and merciless. His sword ripped through Kallana's flesh, splitting her neck with great ease. A little more ease then the fire demon had expected in fact. Almost as if he'd swiped his weapon through… Hiei quickly looked toward where Kallana once stood. There on the ground was nothing but a puddle.

Hiei's tension faded a bit as the puddle itself appeared harmless. It seemed that Kallana morphed into a liquid state after death. With a rather accomplished smug little smirk Hiei sheathed his katana.

Still, the prickly little fire demon couldn't help feeling something still wasn't setting right in his head. Hiei found himself squatting down over the puddle examining it. He even had to resist the urge to stab his katana through it, just as reassurance of course. Just as His was about to totally downplay his caution, as foolish paranoia; and forget about it all about the puddle, the water began to bubble.

That's when Hiei experienced the sensation that once again he, was being rained on. The fact that this was happening indoor was enough to set Hiei aflame with apprehension. Tension quickly began to mount in the boys chest. Hiei couldn't help but feel a little defeated as he looked about the room. Then a soft gurgling voice that sounded as if it were under water, echoed out Hiei's name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: (hiding under a desk) Well that was fun I do hope you enjoyed it I'll defiantly have to update this story much more often. Now all I have to do is hope that Hiei and Koenma don't find me before I finished. Or I'm finished.


	10. Chapter 10

(Still in hiding)

Who: (writing in a diary) Minuet 12 of my annexation, I'm cold and hungry, and unsure of how much longer I can expect to survive like this. So far Hiei and Koenma have not been able to locate me. But well lets face it Hiei's got his jagan and Koenma's got all surveillance stuff. How long can I actually stay hidden.

Koenma: Oh, not long.

Who: (gets out from under the desk.) Hiei Koenma how nice to see you. (drops to knees) Please don't kill me I'm young yet. I still haven't tasted anchovies, or had my first kiss. And I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei: (Rolls eyes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N. Sorry for any out of characterness or just suckiness of the story. Oh have you noticed how I take creative license with words at times I'm such a free spirit. No but seriously thanks for reading please enjoy.

Yusuke and Kurama, were pushing a reluctant Kuwabara down the hall of Pursula's illustrious toward her room. It had taken some time but they were able to con one of the ogres that drifted about the building into telling them where Pursula could be found at night. The creature had warned them that it was foolish to awaken the madame during her beauty sleep, and that to do so would be like waking a sleeping lion. The boys however persisted.

"It's a matter of true love." Said Kurama in a rather joking manner, that had at the time sent Yusuke rolling with laughter, while it just made Kuwabara sick. "It wasn't as if we lied" The red head then stated. "As you do truly love Yukina." Kuwabara was only able to give a sickly nod at the time, but now, all bets were off and the boy seemed resolute in his decision not to go along with the ruse Kurama had come up with. That brings us back to Yusuke and Kurama pushing Kuwabara down the hallway.

"No way guys I don't wanna." Kuwabara struggled to get past Yusuke and Kurama. Sadly, all his efforts were going to waste. "I don't wanna do this anymore you guys. Why can't you do it Kurama."

Kurama's hold on Kuwabara became lax, as displeasing images drifted through his mind, luckily he was able to dispel those visions quite quickly. "That wouldn't work Kuwabara, as Pursula only seems to have eyes for you." Kurama could not help but give a relived smile thankful for the fact that the woman was only enamored with Kuwabara.

"Stop crying you baby, besides you already agreed you can't back out now." Said Yusuke harshly continuing to tug Kuwabara. The boy fought like someone destined for the gallows might do.

"Bet you wouldn't do it if you had to, would you Urameshi."

Once again Yusuke's face twisted with the displeasing thought of try seduce the woman who seemed more like a mummy from a horror movie than a living creature. "That's really not the question now is it. Besides I have a girlfriend. Keiko would get pissed if I flirted with another woman. Even if she is a dried up old prune." Yusuke mumbled that last sentence under his breath.

"Well I'm taken too, doesn't that count for anything Yukina is my girlfriend." Kuwabara tried to make a last few pleas as the large golden door of Pursula's room drew ever closer.

"Does she know that?" Yusuke asked making Kuwabara glare at him. The carrot top looked toward the door and tried to dig his heels into the ground. The well polished floor however, did not help Kuwabara offer the resistance that he hoped for.

"Come on guys what do I gotta do to make you reconsider?" Said Kuwabara he now sounded very, very desperate. "How 'bout it Urameshi I'll do you homework for the rest of the school year."

"What the hell for?" Came Yusuke's response. "I'm already failing I don't need you makin' it worse with the lame ass grades you'll be getting."

Kuwabara looked desperately at Kurama. "Hey Kurama if you don't make me do this, I'll get you a date with my sister. She always said she thought you were cute. What do you say?"

"As flattering as that is Kuwabara, this is far more important. I doubt it will be bad as you seem to think in any case."

"Buh… Buh… She called me Sweetheart. And she smells like Eikichi's litter box." Kuwabara continued to wrestle his way out of Yusuke, and Kurama's grasp but to no avail. Finally the boy just sank to the ground and pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes, as his two companions stood in front of the dreaded door.

"Please you guys, I'll do anything. I'll be your slave just lets go back now." Kuwabara, still on his knees, tugged on Kurama's leg as he continued to plead. Kurama looked embarrassed as Kuwabara continued begging, as if pleading for his life.

"Come on you guys, I just want my first kiss to be enjoyable."

"It hurts to see him like this doesn't it?" Said Yusuke to Kurama. Kurama provided a rather jerky nod.

"Okay time to get this over with." Said Yusuke then very unexpectedly Yusuke began to beat upon Pursula's door, loudly. Both Kuwabara, and Kurama could only stare blankly as they watched Yusuke.

"Yusuke you could wake the dead like that." Said Kurama, finally able to speak. Kuwabara just stayed on his knees staring at the door as if someone had just signed his death warrant.

"Too much?" Said Yusuke in a innocent tone, though his face displayed a very devious grin. Kurama shook his head, but wore a soft smile. Rather unexpectedly came loud thunderous footsteps from beyond the door.

"Urameshi I think you made her mad." Said Kuwabara who was now standing. Yusuke did not respond to the carrot top. Kuwabara looked toward where Yusuke had stood, just in front of the door, but the boy was gone. Kuwabara's head quickly snapped toward Kurama's direction, but he too was gone.

"Urameshi, Kurama where'd you guys g…" The door to Pursula's room flew open violently. For a moment, Kuwabara could only look into the blackness beyond Pursula's open door, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights, waiting. Then, without so much as a warning the most hideous of all faces came out, it was green, and flames danced all about the sided of it and even flashed angrily in the face's eyes, huge fangs flashed; the most evil demonic voice rumbled from the monsters mouth.

"Who the dead man that disturbs me while I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

Kuwabara fell backwards onto the floor, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. The boy wore a mask of fear on his face, and his face had become ashen and pale. Kuwabara looked up at the beast in the doorway trying his best just to catch his breath.

"Oh, it's you." Pursula smiled at Kuwabara, who looked like a frightened cat at the moment. Then, as if realizing that she wasn't decent, Pursula quickly retreated back into her room. Within less then two seconds she was outside of her room in a slinky piece of lingerie, that would make anyone gag, or wish they were blind. Right now Kuwabara was cursing his sight, and Yusuke and Kurama for putting him up to this.

"So." Pursula batted her eyelashes in an attempt at being seductive, which only made Kuwabara cringe. "What brings you here so late, Sweety"

"Um… Uh…well." Kuwabara stumbled over his words trying to think of what he could say.

"Don't worry." Then said Pursula, she gave a come hither smile that would make any man want to start heading for the hills. "You don't need to say a word." Kuwabara felt Pursula press her bony finger against his lips, and he looked like he was ready to lose it completely. "I know you felt it and you couldn't stay away. Don't be afraid it's just love."

"No that isn't it." Kuwabara quickly interjected. "Me and the guys we really need to know where that chalice thingy is. Cause…um we need it."

"You didn't just come here to talk business. Not when I know that you can feel the sparks between us. Amour toujour amour, and you love me n'est pas?" As she spoke Pursula lead Kuwabara past her bedroom door. Less than a minuet after disappearing into the darkness of Purusla's room Kuwabara shot back out like a bat out of hell. He looked even more pale then he head when Pursula had poked her head out of the room.

"Sweetheart lets not deny what we both feel." Came Purula's voice.

Not far down the hall, but at a safe enough distance Kurama and Yusuke watched Kuwabara's predicament. Where Yusuke laughed to the point that it pained him. Kurama looked sympathetically toward Kuwabara.

"Perhaps we should help Kuwabara out Yusuke."

"Hold on just a little bit longer." Yusuke struggled to say through his painful bout of laughter.

Finally after much heartache, Kuwabara, and the others were actually able to convince Pursula to show them the chalice. Just so they could see that it was well guarded. Kurama was trying his best to help Kuwabara cope after he was forced to do the one thing he hadn't wanted to do. Both he and Yusuke were in tears, Kuwabara because he had to kiss Pursula, even if it was on the cheek the boy was still disgusted; Yusuke because his laughter brought him to tears.

Yusuke at the moment was still laughing. He had laughed through Kuwabara's vow for revenge and continued to laugh up until they reached the point where the chalice was suppose to be safely hidden.

Of course everyone was in for a surprise when they reached to secret treasure vaults of the Adder's Palace. All the guards there had be slain, and a path of destruction was cut all the way into the room of the chalice.

"It's gone how can this be?" Pursula lamented, just before she turned her angry eyes to the spirit detectives. "Weren't there four of you here before."

The three spirit detectives had not realized that they were short a member at the time but now will it was all too evident.

"Hey." Said Kuwabara as if realizing it for the first time "Where is the shrimp?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who: Please you guys have mercy on an innocent authoress.

(Something falls to the ground drawing the attentions of Koenma and Hiei.)

Who: (makes a break for it.)

Koenma: (picks up the object that fell.) A can of soda?

Hiei: (notices Who's gone) Get back here onna!

Who: Saved by matter materialization for now anyway (dashes away)


	11. Chapter 11

Who: Aw my neglected story. I should really just finish it. Funny thing is I've got it written out. I just find it hard to bring myself to type out the chapters, or maybe I'm just lazy.

Koenmie: Why do you have to keep writing this story? It's humiliating.

Who: Humiliating how, I haven't mentioned the Koenmie thing for several chapters.

Koenma: You just did right there. (points to the pervious line.)

Who: (Shrugs) What can I say I love a good running gang.

Hiei: (With katana) Then start running onna.

Who: Hah I asked for it but it was worth it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Runs off)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No sign of him" said Yusuke in a solemn tone; after having searched the entire west wing of the palace with the help of one of the many ogres that were rushing around.

"Yeah we looked everywhere."

"I feared as much" Kurama stated, as he spoke on the issue of the whereabouts of a certain missing fire demon. "Hiei is no doubt being controlled by Kallana, and will most likely try to give her the chalice. Which means Kallana will have the means to initiate her plans, whatever may it be."

Kuwabara cringed, he didn't remember how he acted when he was under Kallana's spell but he knew he didn't like it. "Well we gotta stop him" said Kuwabara in a desperate tone. "I mean we can't let Kallana get the cup thingy. We're gonna stop her right? Right?"

"Calm down Kuwabara" said Kurama in as comforting a tone as he could muster.

"Easy for you to say, Kallana's magic doesn't work on you." Kuwabara returned in a slightly callous tone.

"We don't know that for certain, I might just have gotten lucky. I could still be quite susceptible to Kallana's spell. Even if I am not, no good will come of my invulnerability if everyone else is under her spell."

"Okay can we stop wasting time, and find Hiei before he gives the cup to Kallana. I'm not going to be her slave" Yusuke stated; he hated the thought of being used, the way that Kallana had done.

"That's easier said than done Yusuke. Besides I think it would be better for us to find a way to keep ourselves from being affected by Kallana's spell. We can't just race up there. That could be our greatest folly."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Yusuke inquired startled by Kurama's words.

"It means," Kurama settled on the chair that was in the room; "if Kallana is the prudent type Hiei will not be her only target."

"You think she'll try and get us again!" Kuwabara said in a surprised manner. Kurama just gave a placid nod. "Well what are we gonna do? Oh man." Kuwabara said growing frantic.

"Are you still here?" said a cold old voice from the doorway.

"Oh great the gargoyle's here to lecture us." Grumbled Yusuke.

"I heard that," grumbled the angry Pursula. "Of course I knew something like this would happen. That's why I put a tracking device on the chalice when Junior said you were coming. I knew you couldn't be trusted, but if you don't want my help…" Pursula turned to walk away.

"Wait you know where the chalice is?" said Kurama quickly rising from where he was seated. Pursula stopped walking then clapped her hands. Within a few seconds an ogre had walked in carrying a small computerized object that resembled a PDA, he handed it to the woman, bowed, then quickly left the room.

"I'm not sure I should trust you I was disappointed by you before. Leave it Junior to entrust the fate of the worlds to three incompetents."

"There was four of us."

"But only three of you are incompetent. Sweetheart you should really surround yourself with people that share you high intelligence." Pursula said looking toward Kuwabara.

"No way in hell am I dumber than…" Yusuke's words were stifled by Kurama who smiled sweetly when Pursula turned her angry eyes to Yusuke.

"It's best we just try and ensure she is happy Yusuke, which means you cannot get angry at her. At least not until she has given us that device." Kurama whispered to Yusuke, who could only give a grumpy nod.

"I think she's with Kallana and is just trying to waste our time so that we all become brain-dead lovesick zombies." Grumbled Yusuke to Kurama.

"Regardless of what you might think. I'm not working with Kallana." Pursula said in a chastising tone. Her bony hands had settled on her almost nonexistent hips, and she had a very angry air about her.

"For an old fossil she has good hearing." Yusuke grumbled in a voice he thought was inaudible.

"Humph" Pursula sounded even more angry. "I never seem to get the respect one such as me so rightfully deserves. It would serve you right to be a zombie, then maybe you'd lose that smart mouth of yours."

"What!" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm not obligated to help you, you know." Pursula folded her bony arms over her chest.

"You creepy old…" Yusuke and Pursula started going blow for blow insulting one another. Until Pursula finally called one her ogres to take the tracking device and send the boys away. Of course during their little argument Kurama and Kuwabara were having a little discussion of their own.

Pursula turned her back on the enraged Yusuke, who was now using some very colorful terminology as he spoke with the woman. Kuwabara sauntered up to Yusuke and pulled the boy off to the side.

"Urameshi" Kuwabara sounded commanding and reproachful. "You know that you shouldn't talk to a lady in that manner. And a stunning lady at that."

"Yeah stunning for a mummy" Yusuke joked excepting a laugh to erupt from Kuwabara's lips. Instead all that he got was a cold glare. "You're not serious." Yusuke then stated feeling confused. Kuwabara glare grew even colder, showing that he was quite serious. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a raised eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?" The spirit detective inquired. First because Kuwabara defiantly wasn't acting himself, second because the boy had clearly called the cadaverous Pursula stunning, which she was far from. And he meant it!

"Yes" Kuwabara said in an admonishing tone "now I want you to apologize to Pursula, she is only trying to do what's best."

"No way!" exclaimed Yusuke getting over his shock, once Kuwabara thought he could order him around. "She's the one that started it anyway." Kuwabara gave Yusuke an angry glare which Yusuke returned in spades.

"Excuse me my lady you may want to cover your eyes. What I'm going to do may be violent." Said Kuwabara to Pursula who looked as if she just might swoon.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah as if you could ever do…" Yusuke started of in a rather cocky manner just before Kuwabara latched onto the boy's arm and tugged it behind his back. After a few moments of tugging and commanding, Yusuke finally broke down just to get his head out of the headlock Kuwabara had him in. "Oh my hero" stated Pursula. Rubbing his shoulder Yusuke watched Kuwabara walk up to Pursula. Yusuke might have attacked them both had it not been for the fact that Kurama stopped him.

"I know that you only want to do what is best" said Kuwabara sweetly to Pursula. "But if we are put under Kallana's spell. I will never be able to be with you, who I truly love."

Yusuke's jaw dropped to the floor as Kuwabara spoke. Kurama just looked on placidly, as if looking over a science experiment. Kuwabara took Pursula's wrinkled hand into his a smile drifted over her face and she felt as if she was on cloud nine.

"I can't believe he's flirting… With that…I may never say this again. But, he could do better." Said Yusuke to Kurama.

"This could work to our advantage, Yusuke, calm down."

"You had something to do with this didn't you fox boy?" Yusuke asked turning toward Kurama.

"Let's just say that Kallana is not the only one that has experimented with love potions." Kurama looked at Yusuke who was wearing a most suspicious look. "It's effects won't last long, and Kuwabara is still quite capable of reason, so he has not turned into a mindless zombie."

"Oh really then what's that?" inquired Yusuke pointing to Kuwabara and Pursula. Both Yusuke and Kurama turned pale when they looked at the couple.

"The reason that you should never stay in the room with amorous lovers."

"I'm gonna be sick" Yusuke groaned holding his stomach, before he finally and quickly exited the room.

Yusuke was still wearing a look of disgust on his face even when he Kurama, and Kuwabara exited the palace. Kuwabara was waving and calling out pet names as he left, which may have been the cause of Yusuke's nausea.

"I can still see it I'm sacred for life Kurama."

"It was the only way to get Pursula to cooperate Yusuke, a necessary evil."

"I'm still gonna have nightmares. You could've at least clued me in before you turned him into that." Yusuke referred to Kuwabara who was still calling out pet names.

"Well, your mind is settled now, at least."

"Yeah but what about my stomach." Stated Yusuke he rubbed his stomach as if trying to soothe it."

"You'll survive."

"Yeah well what's gonna happen to Casanova." Yusuke posed another question to Kurama. The redhead looked back toward Kuwabara. "He'll be back to normal in no time" said Kurama picking up his pace quite a bit. Yusuke stopped and looked back toward Kuwabara.

The carrot-top had just finished call out to his "sugar-muffin" his arms were still lifted as he waved good-bye. Slowly Kuwabara lowered his arms as if confused by his surroundings. Kuwabara blinked and looked around as if he had been in a daze. Suddenly the boy became very pale.

"Kuwabara?" said Yusuke walking up to his ashen friend. Kuwabara turned to the boy in a very mechanical manner. "Urameshi, did I just do what I think I did with Pursula?"

"What you mean? Oh… yeah" Yusuke intoned. Kuwabara responded with a jerky nod.

"Urameshi where's Kurama" Yusuke look in the direction the redhead headed off in. Kuwabara gave another nod, then took off running.

"Kurama. How could You! YOU USED ME!"


End file.
